Altered Path 4 Homeward Bound & Unexpected Surprises
by Redsaber2020
Summary: Po and the others on their way home from Gongmen City and along the way certain events will occur that will change the panda and tiger's live together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a long ride home for Po and his new family. He had never been on a boat before and the endless rocking back and forth was making his stomach uneasy for the first time in his life. Not even his Inner Peace was enough to sooth the sloshing going on in there.

A sudden upsurge in the water causing the boat to jump had done Po in. Falling from his bed he could feel what remained of his dinner, lunch and breakfast from well over two days ago starting to flow back. Not wishing to disturb Tigress, who to his complete envy was sound asleep in the bed next to him, Po made a beeline mad dash to the upper deck, stood before the side and quickly leaned over just in the nick of time.

"Carrots?" Po said as he fought to keep another bout from forming. "Why on earth would it taste like carrots? I haven't even eaten carrots."

"Tis the salt air panda."

Po looked over his shoulder to see Captain Rat Reed just a ways away. They had only met briefly, but he looked like a friendly enough person, and if he was willing to risk his ship and crew—even to save a bit of coin—Po figured he could be trusted.

"Here." Rat Reed said handing Po a small cup.

"What is—" Po began though the moment the scent reached his nose, he was overcome with such a foul disgusting odor, that he quickly leaned over the railing once more.

Rat Reed chuckled at the common sight. "Trust me panda, yea don't won't to know. Only that it will settle yea stomach."

_How, by dissolving it?_ With narrow eyes and trembling hands Po brought the cup up to his lips and fought through the god awful smell to take a deep swing. The moment he finished it off, he felt much better, and even began to smile.

"Yea see, I told ya," Rat Reed said as he took a hearty gulp from his own. "After a while yea can hardly taste the crushed fish eyes."

_Fish eyes!?_ Po's stomach began to turn for the worst once more, though he fought to keep it under control, as he turned to the sea rat saying, "Look I would like to thank you for what you did. It really meant—"

"Now look it here Dragon Warrior." Rat Reed snapped, cutting him off, "I did not risk the safety of me men or me ship for some noble gesture."

Po's eyes began to narrow again, the signs of anger began taking shape along his face. "Why then?"

Rat Reed leaned back against the steps, gazing into his cup. The mangy creature carried an expression as though he were glancing off to the far off distance. "For the money of course, the thrill of adventure..." he paused to take a long gulp before carrying on in a solemn tone, "...and because your cause was just."

"Uh?"

"Shifu told us what that raving half crazed peacock planned to do with those weapons, and if he succeeded, there would have not been a single safe harbor in all the lands."

Po turned away from the rat, a sorrow expression forming. "But I had no intension of killing Shen. I gave him a way out."

"And he chose the path of suffering!" Rat Reed snapped, "Now yea look here me boy, I know it is hard to understand, but there are some paths that cannot be changed no matter how hard yea try. The gods picked yea to be the Dragon Warrior just as they foretold Shen would die by a panda. In the end, our best bet is to simply flow with the current and see where it leads."

Po found himself smiling. "And what of you Rat Reed? What do you see in your future?"

"Me?" Rat Reed mumble while looking into back into his mug, "I see more far off adventure across the open waters, mounds of gold, and jewels, and a pretty young lass to bear me six…" he paused, snapping his head to gaze into the panda's jade eyes while jerking up a hand, "No, make that eight children to carry on in my footsteps."

Po chuckled as he brought his mug up in a toast, "Then here's to fate."

"And to adventure and treasure," Rat Reed added, "may neither of their guiding light darken upon us."

They were about to drink when a voice cried out from above. "Captain Reed, the harbor is in sight."

"Good, good," Rat Reed called out, standing up, tossing the cup over the side, "Shore up the sails and get the planks in the water, make sure we have a guide poll at the ready. We don't want to cut across one of them razor sharp coral." he paused to turn back to Po and said, "Sorry there panda, but we'll have to finish this another time."

"Why?" Po asked standing up, "What's the matter?"

"Before we left Gongmen City, that there Grandmaster Thundering Rhino asked if we would drop off some supplies of food and medical herbs to Coral Village." a solemn pause came over the caption as he leaned closer to Po, "That won't be a problem for you, will it panda?"

"No of course not," Po said quickly, "it'll be good to help the villagers rebuild their home…" he paused release a loud unsettling burp, "plus it'll be good for me to get back on dry land."

**Sea Side Coral Village**

The Sea Cutter made port several minutes later and Po was the first to jump ship, falling upon the ground, kissing the cold solid earth.

"I never want to travel by boat again," he said in a pleasing voice as he felt the gravity take holf of him.

Tigress was next to come down the walk way and smiled at the sight of her mate behaving in such a childish manner. It never ceased to amaze her how brave and deadly Po could act in the heat of battle, but take all that away and your left with a sweet laughable guy who merely wished to enjoy life to its fullest.

_Wait, did I just refer to Po as my mate?_

Though they have made no official announcement, or even told the others what happen in the remains of the Panda Village before the fight in Shen's factory, the very idea of them being mates came so easily to her, that she began to giggle.

"What's so funny Tigress?"

Tigress looked over her shoulder to face Crane, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Oh, its nothing, I'm just glad that Po is still able to enjoy life, especially after what happen to his home and people."

As the others began to join them, Rat Reed's crew could be seen carrying bag of fruit and grain toward a group of make shift tents.

"Say," Po said standing up, "what's with all the supplies anyway. I remember you saying you were asked to bring them, but way by sea?"

"Po has a point." Tai Lung muttered, "Couldn't the Gongmen City royal guards bring the supplies down the main road?"

"Well yes." a sheep said facing them, "But you see, with Gongmen City in disarray ever since Shen took control of the city, bandits have began stalking the main roads and getting supplies have become something of a problem."

"Bandits you say?" Tigress asked, a sly smile forming on her face. "Well, I'm up for a little training, how about you Po?"

Po returned the smile. "Yeah sure, what about you Tai Lung?"

The snow leopard cracked his knuckles, his grin just as wide as the others. "I'm game."

"Then its settle," Tigress said, "Monkey help Rat Reed's crew unload the supplies, Viper, you and Mantis see if they need any help with the wounded, and Crane, please tell Shifu where the three of us are going and that we'll be back soon."

"Oh you can't," the sheep demanded, "there's no way only the three of you can defeat these bandits. They're monsters!"

"With all due respect sir," Po said, "I've already faced down one monster…and his name was Shen."

With that, Po and the others made their way toward the main gate, a look of fierce determination rooted on their faces.

**Forest between Coral Village and Gongmen City…**

Thick forest foliage cast dark shadows along the ground, making it almost too easy for the band of croc bandits to lie and ambush anyone foolish enough to use this path. Life had taken a great turn for them ever since that mad peacock Shen marched through here over running the central kingdom of Gongmen City. The leader of the bandits, a croc by the name of Scales had been eyeing a nearby village know as Sea Side Coral for some time, lusting after its wealth of polish coral that washed up from the seabed, along with the sparkling diamonds they hauled out of their mine. Now with the Masters Council hard pressed cleaning up the mess Shen and his wolves had caused, pillaging from those pitiful cowards was far too easy.

"Hey Scales," someone shouted, "we've got another merchant on the road."

"Is he hauling coral?" Scales demanded as he rushed out of his tent.

A lone croc wearing red slacks and matching shoulder pads appeared before him speaking in a deep voice, "It looks like it as far as I can tell."

"Good, good," Scales said, "round up the men, I want that coral."

A lone robed figure marched across the forest path. There was a twinge in his step as though he had a broken leg. His tan robe appeared heavily bulky, which was stained in mud and completely concealed his body from head to toe and was even draped over his hands while the hem dragged across the ground. Hiding his face was a large cone shape hat. The robed cripple shoved a large cart before him over flowing with coral. Coral was a prize product sold in Gongmen City. Once it was grounded into a fine pounder, it could be used by healers and some say even by fortune tellers. All of which was of no concern to Scales, the only true value from coral was when the surface was smoothed to the point where it shined like diamonds.

"Wait for my single." Scaled order in a low whisper.

A pair of boars standing behind him began to chuckle. "Yeah right," one of them said, "wouldn't want the old bum to hobble off would we?"

An ox off to the side smacked a wooden club across the back of the boar's head. "Knock it off you two!" he snapped in a low whisper.

Scale remained quiet as his men bickered among themselves. He knew they'd be ready to strike when the time came. His focus was more rooted on the robed figure. There was something about him that seemed off. There was something about him that seemed off. For one thing the way he limped was all wrong, he didn't shift enough of his weight to his good leg to imply he was in any real pain. "Forget it," Scale said in a harsh tone, "I want you lot to stay clear of this."

"What, but why?"

"I don't like it."

A boar released a mocking sneer before saying, "Well you may have lost your nerve _Scaly_, but I'm going for that coral.

Before Scales could stop him, the boar along with the rest of his crew jumped out of the shadows to block the trader's path. Realizing that his hesitation would be seen as cowardice, the croc pulled out his saw blade and rushed out to join his band.

_I only hope I'm not making a grave mistake._

The bandits easily overwhelmed the robe traveler, brandishing or swing their weapons around him, causing the poor soul to cringe and cry out in a weak tone, "Oh please, why would you wish to harm me?"

"We don't want you," an ox snapped pressing his club firmly against the travelers shoulder. "We want this here load of coral."

"Oh I don't think you'll be wanting this," the frail sounding figure said, "It's not worth much to the likes of you."

A boar grunted heavily as he forced his way between the man and his cart. "Get to stepping before we break that there other leg."

"Oh my leg works perfectly fine." the robed man said, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Here, let me show you."

Before Scales or his bandits could figure out what he meant, the robed figure preformed a swift spin kick planting his supposed broken limb against the cart sending it flying down the path knocking into a group of bandit in doing so.

"What the!?" Scales shouted as he snapped his eyes wide open with shock. He then turned back to glare at the stranger pulling his sword from his sheath. "Just who the devil are you?"

The lone figure brought his hands up and calmly undid the clasps allowing the heavy robe to fall to the ground. Several bandits released deep gasp while a few dropped their weapons as they beheld the giant panda that stood before them. He wore a set of dark blue slacks, an open gray vest trimmed in white with flame patterns down the sides. He stretched his arms about causing his biceps to flex and swell resulting in another set of gasp to flow. After a few more stretches, he took his hat off tossing it aside where it impaled a nearby tree. "My name is Po, the Dragon Warrior, and you guys have just made my list."

"What list?" a boar said.

A playful smirk formed on the panda's face as he said, "Of those I'm going to hit real hard." Po then slammed two bison in the gut with his fist and quickly leapt over them to deliver a powerful flying spin kick to three others.

"It's really the Dragon Warrior!" one of the bandits cried.

"Let's get out of here," another one snapped, "No amount of coral is worth this."

With that said several bandits ran off, dropping their weapons and in the process, caused several others to trip over them.

"Where are you going?" Scales shouted. "Who cares if he's the Dragon Warrior, he's still only one panda all by himself."

"You may want to do a recount."

The croc bandit released a fearful _eep_ sound as the voice that just spoke did not belong to the panda. Slowly turning back around, Scale was shocked to see two new-comers standing alongside the panda, one a female tiger and the other a rather muscular look snow leopard.

"Looks like you started the party without us." the snow leopard said, "Again."

"Well maybe if you were faster Tai Lung." Po said playfully turning his back to the bandits, "You wouldn't miss out so much."

"Just what gives you the right to call me slow?" Tai Lung said thrusting his fist up just in time to smack a warthog from behind.

"Well you have to admit," the tiger said scrunching to avoid a sword swing following up with a swift spin kick, "You haven't been keeping up with the rest of us lately."

"Well—"

"Tigress's right buddy." Po cut in doing two quick jabs to lay out a pair of thugs, "And let's not forget how you've been holding back a few times, letting the rest of us face the full brunt of the bandits' attack."

"Hey now, there are other factors to consider." Tai Lung protested, back kicking a charging boar in the gut, "For one thing, I have a family, and I'm not just talking about Shifu and the Five, but Mea and Lilly. I get worried sometimes when I think about how they might react to hearing I've been killed."

A strange look passed between Po and Tigress.

"Wait until you two have kids," Tai Lung said with a fit of laughter in his voice, "then you'll understand."

The very mention of the possibility of having children one day caused Tigress to stop dead in her tracks, a hand brushing along her stomach. This pause however led rise to the bandit leader to attack from behind.

Seeing this, Po's eyes snapped open and he shouted a warning to Tigress, while at the same time thrust a palm out forward, hurling a beam of golden light straight at the croc. The bandit was completely unprepared for the panda's attack and the force of the beam sent him flying backwards, where he landed in a large mud puddle. The remaining thugs ran off after seeing the sheer strength the panda held. A pair of them however, stopped only long enough to gather up their fallen leader and then dashed out of sight, swallowed up by the dense forest.

Once the rapid footsteps of the retreating bandits faded into the distance, Tai Lung turned to Po and said in a calm voice, "One of these days you're going to have to tell me how you can do that."

"I wish I knew." Po said while eyeing his hands. The amount of chi needed to perform such an attack should have left him completely drained and gasping for air, and yet he felt fine. Shifting his attention away from this strange new power he held, Po came to stand next to Tigress gently placing a hand a top her shoulder saying, "Are you alright?"

Tigress held a look of annoyance as she brushed Po's hand away. "Of course I'm fine. I don't need you to look out for me. Don't forget, I've been dealing with creeps like these since I was twelve."

"Sorry," Po whispered, his gaze drifting away from the female tiger. "I was just worried. I don't want to lose you."

A warm smile formed on Tigress face as she raised a hand to his face and shifted his gaze back toward her. "I know my love," she whispered back, "I feel the same way."

The two of them were about to kiss when they heard Tai Lung release a loud grunt, followed with, "Hate to ruin the moment, but we should really be getting back and see if the others could use a hand with the repairs to the village."

Tigress growled while Po merely chuckled. "We'll have plenty of time for that later," he said scratching her chin causing her to purr.

"We had better." was all Tigress said gazing into Tai Lung's yellow eyes as she turned to leave.

"Uh…" the snow leopard stammered watching his sister walk off, "did I miss something?"

"I promise to explain later," Po said walking past him, though added in a hushed tone, "_I just hope I'm not killed in the process._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The village looked to be in somewhat better shape by the time Po and the others returned. The chieftain was overcome with joy upon hearing that the main path was free of bandits and hoped that relief workers from Gongmen would be arriving soon.

Po and his friends agreed to stay a few more days to help harvest what remained of the village's crops. Rat Reed however had to leave as soon they unloaded the supplies, saying that the horizon was calling him. Po didn't mind though, he'd much rather prefer making the rest of the journey by land. It'll give him and Tigress more time to explain what happened between them before facing Shen.

On the third day of their stay, Po found himself busy working in the field, craving away at tall stands of wheat. He found himself truly enjoying the work as it brought up the simpler time of his life back home with his fellow pandas. The sun hung high in the sky with barely a cloud or a gust of wind. Po brought an arm up to his face to clear the sweat from his eyes. Before going back to work though he felt a strange tug on his pants and gazed down to see a young female leopard standing beside him.

"Well hello there," Po said kneeling down. As he gazed into the child's sky blue eyes, a confused expression formed on his face, "have he met?"

The young girl nodded and calmly pointed toward the city, to where a large chuck of burnt wood laid scattered about.

"Oh," Po said with a slight cringe, "I'm glad that you made it out of there alive," he paused to glance about the field, "where are your parents?"

The leopard cast her gaze downward though looked back up again as she was about to speak, however before she could, both of them turned to the sounds of someone screaming. "Curse you Rose! Wait till I get my hands on you."

"Got to go," the leopard said with a sheepish grin, bent down to pick up a small bundle of fruit and then made a hasty exit.

Not too long afterward, a rather angry looking warthog appeared wielding a hoe as if it were spear. "Dragon Master, have you seen a young leopard come this way?"

A look of confusion formed on Po's face. "Not that I know of," he lied unsure whether it was best to reveal the truth to him, "I've been too busy helping the village with the crops."

"Yes of course, and we are grateful for the help, it's just that this girl has been going around stealing stuff ever since Shen attacked."

"Really?" Po asked, "what about her parents?"

"The little rogue has no parents, her father was a bandit who the rhino guards carted off to prison and her mother…" his ranting trailed off as he eyed the remains of the inn, "well our chieftain said the next time we catch her, she'll be taken to the nearest orphanage, and knowing a monster like her, she'll be there for a very long time," a paused came over the warthog to release a deep scoff, "if you ask me would be better if she died in the inn when Shen attacked."

"What was that!?" Po snapped jumping to his feet, towering over the warthog, glaring down at him while releasing a deep growl.

"Forgive my choice of words Dragon Master," the warthog said in a terrified shrill. "It's just who…would want to take in…a monster like—"

The trembling villager's words were cut short as Po took hold of his chubby neck and yanked him off the ground, bringing him close to his narrow jade eyes. "If you ever wish to see another sunrise you will never refer to her or any other of her kind as a monster."

"Yes…of…course…Dragon Master," the warthog said gasping for air.

"Good," Po said calmly releasing his grip, letting the pig flop to the ground, "Now then, perhaps you can tell me where I might find this Rose."

_The Slums_

Before setting off to find Rose, Po thought of bringing Tigress to along to help. It didn't take much to convince her; just the mention of the young leopard being placed in an orphanage was enough for her. Finding her however proved to be far trickier. They had been searching for about an hour with them calling out her name and still no sign of her.

"Poor thing," Tigress said after looking through the remains of a burnt down dwelling, "to think these people would willing let one of their own live in a place like this."

The Slums, as the villagers had come to call it was an out of the way area of the village that was said to be left to ruin after a terrible earthquake. When Shen attacked a number of people took refuge here, in hopes that the mad peacock would leave the place untouched.

"How can a kid live like this?" Po muttered pushing a burnt door aside.

"Hey," came an annoyed voice from above, "I'm not a kid, I'm nearly eight years old."

Looking up he could see Rose gazing down at him through a hole in the ceiling. "Hi there," Po said in a cheerful tone, "we've been looking for you."

"We?" Rose muttered, then turned around to see Tigress behind her. "Oh," the young leopard said then slowly sat down bringing her knees up to her chest followed by wrapping her arms around them. "So I guess you're going to take me back so they can send me away."

Tigress remained where she stood, he gazed rooted on the young feline. "I understand how you feel, but—"

"No you don't!" Rose snapped glaring at Tigress, "You couldn't possible understand, a great and much loved warrior like you could never understand what it feels like to be me. I doubt you've never been hated or spat at because of your family. To be forever label as a thief…be called a monster."

Po arrived an instance later, seeing the hurtful expression on Tigress's face. He had seen that look before, and it never ended well for those she face. The panda made a quick step so as to intervene before the child got hurt, yet to his complete surprise, Tigress merely knelt down and wrapped her arms around the young leopard.

"I understand more than you could possibly realize," Tigress said in a loving voice while rubbing her chin along the child's forehead, "my sweet Rose."

A tremor ran along the length of Rose's body upon hearing her referred as sweet rose, for before her mother died, she would call her that every night as she tucked her at bed time, and to hear those same words flow through this tiger felt so right and perfect that unknowingly shifted her position to bring her arms around Tigress's waist.

Po stood a fair distance from the two felines, marveling at the sweet sound of their rhythmic purrs. As he gazed upon them some more, a sudden thought came to mind.

He only prayed that Shifu would be open to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Coral Village market street…_

Po and Tigress—with Rose standing close to the female tiger—returned sometime later to the village main street, along the way, Po caught glimpses of Tigress growling at anyone who dared to reach for the young leopard. Turning away from the two females, Po cast he gaze about the market until he found Shifu and the others. Rushing away from Tigress he came to stand before Shifu and said in a hushed voice, "Master Shifu, can we talk?"

Shifu looked as though he was about to say something when Viper slithered past the red panda and said a sweet voice, "Oh Tigress who's your cut little friend?"

Tigress smile as she glanced down at the leopard. "This is Rose."

"Yes," Po said with a faint smile, "she was the leopard I save from burning inn when Shen attack."

Shifu gaze fell upon Po, Tigress and Rose who stood close behind the tiger's leg, looking scared to be around so many people. "Po you mention you wished to speak with us."

"Yeah," Po said with a sheepish smile, "though can we speak in private, this is going to be big."

The warriors of the Jade Palace entered the valley temple—which was now used as the inn until repairs were finished—Po asked the village chief in a nerves tone if they could have the place to themselves, and though he was a little hesitant, he agreed to Po request and ordered everyone to leave so they could get some extra work done on repairing the village.

"So Po," Shifu said eyeing the panda from across the table, "what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

Po eyed the red panda, a look of dread plastered across his face. Taking a few deep breaths, he glanced over at Tigress who merely nodded while tighten her grip around Rose.

"Well Master Shifu…"

Outside the temple, everyone turned the sounds of someone screaming in a booming voice.

"You want to WHAT?!"

Despite his vast strength, kung fu skill and impressive use of chi control, Po still cringed once face against the elderly red panda stern's gaze.

"I wish to adopt Rose," Po said in a nerves voice, "and bring her back to live in the Jade Palace."

Shifu brought a hand up to massage the center of his forehead as he sought to resolve this matter calmly. "Po you must understand that the Jade Palace is no place for a young child."

His comment only brought forth cold stares from Tai Lung and Tigress, "Excuse me?" they said simultaneously.

"Well…I…" Shifu stammered, eyeing his two adoptive family members, "the two of you were different, I took both of you as my students. It's only been recently that I've thought of you as my family," Shifu then turn back to Po saying, "Do you even know how to raise a daughter Po?"

"Well to honest, yeah."

This raised several deep surprising gasp from the others, no more deeply than from Tigress who now stared at the giant panda with narrow eyes. "Po…" she whispered.

"It's not like that!" Po said hastily, "back when I lived with my kin, I sometime looked after the cubs while the adults left to trade with nearby villages."

"Well even so," Shifu said while stroking his beard, a clear sign he was thinking it over, "it would not be fair to Rose here. As the Dragon Warrior, you will always have to leave the palace to deal with any new possible threat to China."

"Oh I'm sure we can handle it Baba," Tigress said rubbing the top of Rose's head causing the young leopard to giggle.

"Come now Tigress," Shifu snapped, "how many times must I remind you that when away from the Jade Palace you are to refer to me—" he stopped suddenly as the words of his adoptive daughter ringed in his ears. "_We_? What do you mean by we?"

Tigress cast her gaze upon her father, "I wish to adopt Rose as well. Together with Po."

Crane's beak dropped, the tip clicking against the table, Viper and Monkey looked on with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Mantis—being the person he was—was the first to break the awkwardness. "Okay who are and what have you done with our Tigress?"

"Uh?" Tigress remarked.

"Mantis makes an interesting point," Shifu said, "you have not been acting like yourself, though I am grateful that Po's return has rekindled a sense of spark in you, but I feel there is more to it, your increase strength for one thing…not to mention speed and grace."

Tigress made to protest but was stopped by the red panda. "Come now Tigress, we all know that in the heat of battle you rely mainly on your brute force, so I find it rather interesting as to how you managed to free the others with one swipe of your claws."

Tigress's eyes darted from side to side, until resting on Po, who calmly nodded his head. Tigress then turned to face the others saying, "Viper, Monkey, would you kindly take Rose to buy her some new clothes along with a pack and bed roll, it's going to be a long journey back home."

"Do I have to go with them?" Rose spoke up for the first time. "Can't you and Po take me?"

"Don't worry sweetie," Po said scratching the back of Rose's left ear, "your new mother and father need to discus other matters."

"Oh alright," Rose said jumping from Tigress's lap and fell in step behind Viper and Monkey.

"Uh…wait one moment here," Shifu stammered, but Po waved him off with a simple gesture. "Please Master Shifu, give it a rest. Have you ever managed to sway Tigress once she got an idea in her head?"

"No I suppose not," the red panda admitted. "So then, you were about to explain yourself Tigress?"

Tigress cast her gaze back to Po, knowing that once she began there would be no turning back. "I found Inner Peace," she said in a calm voice.

Shifu's eyes widen in shock, Tai Lung merely arched an eyebrow, Crane's beak was still on the table, so once again it was left to Mantis to ask, "How…when did you find Inner Peace?"

Po chose that point to speak up. "I happened to stumble upon Tigress…" he paused as he heard a faint chuckle and shot a glance at Tigress. "You're not helping," he whispered into her ear.

The sheer closeness of his lips and the gentle touch of his breath against her fur brought a rhythmic purr from the female tiger.

"Now stop that!" Shifu snapped drawing Po and Tigress attention, "I want to know what happened between the two of you to bring about such a level of Inner Peace and I want it now!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal," Mantis said, waving his pinchers, "I mean it's not like you two were…having sex or something."

Po and Tigress sat completely rigid, their gaze lock straight forward, only the subtle pink hue of their cheeks gave them away.

"DUDE!" Mantis shouted throwing his pinchers above his head. "I was just joking. You two really did it!?"

Po sat completely still as he eyed Master Shifu, waiting for the red panda to strike, to slam his fist against his chest in an enrage attempt to kill him. He couldn't really blame him. Thanks to him, Shifu and Tigress had grown closer as a family and here he was been caught in the act of having sex with Shifu's pride and joy, his only daughter, a man whose ear twitch like the devil whenever he caught them in the same room together.

_Oh man, he's so going to kill me._

A slight twitch formed along Shifu's lip and for a moment, it looked as he were about to smile, but without warning, a large gray blur lunged across the table and Po felt a powerful death grip against his throat.

"How dare you?!" Tai Lung snapped tightening his grip on Po's neck. "You mean to tell me that while Shifu and I along with the Gongmen Master were busy dealing with Shen's wolves and rest of the Five were facing a grim fate…YOU…DARE…TO HAVE…SEX WITH…MY SISTER!"

"Please…hear…me…out," Po said in between gasping for air.

"Tai Lung let him go!" Tigress snapped pushing against the snow leopard's arms. "He didn't force himself on me, I asked him to do it."

"What?!" Crane snapped, finally breaking out of his trance. "Why?"

"Because…" Tigress said, "because I had nothing to live for."

Tai Lung turned to face Tigress, a look or sorrow covered his face. He remember the look of rage and grief burning in her eyes the night they stormed the Gongmen Palace, and how she claim she didn't have a family. At the time he merely believe it was her fierce determination rising to the surface. Could it possibly true that the lost of Po affected her that much? Looking back into Po's jade eyes, he slowly loosened his grip on the panda allowing him to sit back, gasping for much needed air.

"Explain yourself Tigress," Shifu said, the strange expression still on his face.

"Well it all happened when I thought Po died in the burning inn. Until I met Po, all I had was my kung fu. It was the only thing I knew, the only thing that mattered, the only thing that made me feel…not like a monster. And then Po came into my life and after realizing how much I loved him, everything changed, as if something new and wonderful had awaken inside me. I first began to notice this when Po said I had a gentle touch," she paused to glance over at Po. "Do you remember that time?"

Po rubbed his sore throat as he thought back to the day in question. "Yeah, you looked a little worried about something, but never said what was wrong."

"Well back then I had no feeling in my paws," she said, "and so it felt strange that I should start to sense something again, but after a while I got use to the sensation and found it quite pleasing." She glanced over at Po with a warm smile.

"I fear we're getting off topic here," Shifu muttered rolling his eyes at seeing his second prize student flirting with Po like some school girl.

"Yes," Tigress snapped, jerking her attention away the panda, "well anyway when I thought Po had been killed, all those feeling I had come to express and understand had been overwhelmed with a swell of pain and grief. It was too much for me to handle. I truly felt dead inside, and when Po found me in a burnt down village, I didn't know how to react. I was glad to see he was alive, but also angry with him for leaving me. I needed to find my balance again, like the way you taught me Baba, but also something else. I needed to feel alive again and the only way I could think of reclaiming both was to fully give myself to the man I love. Somewhere along the way, when all the turmoil of what Shen caused was swept away by Po's embrace I found something unexpected…Inner Peace."

"Oh please," Tai Lung spat, "if it were that easy to find Inner Peace, I would have already found it while spending time with Mea."

"Yes, but remember Tai Lung," Shifu said glancing up at the snow leopard, "at that time you had no memory of your past or kung fu training."

Tai Lung raised a hand to object but thought better for it and remained silent.

"And," Shifu went on, "I must admit I find it very interesting means of overcoming such a great overwhelming sense of pain and grief," he paused, taking a shallow breath before finishing with, "however I cannot condone further act of such kind between the two of you."

"What?" Po and Tigress cried out together.

"Po we've been through this before, there are laws against such things that even the Emperor himself cannot overrule. As the Dragon Warrior, you are the enemy of every bandit and warlord trying to make a name for themselves. If even one of them were to learn that you were in a relationship, they would become a target to use against you. Even you must understand that."

Po cast his gaze to Tigress, seeing the warmth and love burning in her eyes, but also a trace of understanding and regret knowing that they could never truly be together as a true couple.

"What about Rose?" Po asked tearing his gaze away from his love.

"The child will be allowed to travel with us," Shifu said calmly, "but no one out of this group must know that the two of you are to be her parents. And only be allowed to stay within the confines of the Jade Palace. It would be just as dangerous for her it she were your own flesh and blood."

"Then is to be treated as a prisoner?" Tigress asked.

"Oh heavens no," Shifu said, "I would never dream of such a thing, though she will not be allowed to wonder the village without one of us to keep a close eye on her…for her own safety. Perhaps she may even be taught a little bit of kung fu protect herself from roaming bandits."

"Fine," Po said standing from the table, "then it's settled. Now if you'll excuse me I thought—"

"Not just yet Po," Shifu said in a shallow tone, "there is one other matter I wish to address. Tai Lung informed me of how you took down the Croc bandit with a beam of light, the same means in which you defeated Shen."

Po looked rather sadden by that fact. "I'm sorry Master, truth be told, I had no desire to kill Shen."

"I am by no means angry with you Po," Shifu said maintaining his level of calm, "I merely wish to see you perform the attack you used for myself."

Po cast his gaze about the room, unsure of his next move. "To be completely honest with you Master, I'm not sure I can. The first time I did it was when I took down Shen, and then again when I save Tigress, I think it happens purely by reflects."

"You may be right Po," Shifu said stroking his beard, "and if so, your training will need to be move up to the advance level…if you are master the Hero's Chi."

A collective gasp ranged out, even Tai Lung looked shocked.

"The Hero's Chi?" Po muttered, his confusion plastered all over his face. "What's that?"

Shifu closed his eyes, continued to stroke his beard a few times and released a heavy sigh before finally opening his eyes once more to gaze upon Po to say, "No one truly knows that the Hero's Chi is or for that matter where it originally came from. Legend claims that it was once part of something far larger and grander, other protest that it is the spiritual energy of the ancient dragons, but one thing they can all agree upon is that it is a great source of light and goodness."

"But how did I wind up with it?" Po asked.

"The only way you could have obtain the Hero's Chi is if it was given to you," Shifu paused once again, releasing a solemn sigh, "upon Oogway's death."

"But I was nowhere near Oogway when he died," Po said in a solemn tone to match the red panda.

"There can be no other explanation. Think Po, when was the last time you felt a strange sensation flow across you body?"

Po brought his arms up across his chest, closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He focused on his past, the event that led to the night where Shifu announced Oogway's death. It had been a busy day, his relationship with Tigress had only just begun and he still had misgiving toward the idea of being known as the Dragon Warrior. They had all gathered in the kitchen, Monkey and Mantis were sharing a bag of almond cookies, Tigress and Viper were whispering to each other every so often one of them would cast their gaze toward him smiling. Crane was busy eating some of his soup. It was then he felt the strange stir in the air that ultimately led to realizing the harsh truth of Oogway's death. There was something else he felt at that moment, something small, soft, and left a warm sensation against his face that spread throughout his body.

"I remember," Po bolted, his eye snapping open. "Just before you came to tell us about Tai Lung and Oogway's death, a peach petal blew through a window and brushed against my face. I didn't think much about it what with the threat of Tai Lung…" he paused so as to wave a hand toward the snow leopard, "nothing personal buddy."

"No problem," Tai Lung replied with a smile.

"This would also explain how you were able to perform the Thunder Kick without wearing the helmet," Shifu said in a calm voice, "I swear there are times when you never cease to amaze me Po."

Po raised a hand behind his head, a sheepish smile forming across his features. "Thanks Master."

"Hey everyone, we're back."

Everyone turned to the sound of Rose's voice. The young leopard appeared a moment later with a bright smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she stood before the table.

Rose had discarded her old rags with a short sleeve dark orange tunic trimmed in yellow, a black cloth strap around the waist and tan brown slacks.

"If I didn't know better," Tai Lung said with an amusing smile, "I'd say she looks a bit like Po and Tigress."

An evil grin formed on Tigress face and quickly knelt down to whisper something in Rose's ear.

The young leopard looked confused for a moment glancing up at Tigress who merely nodded; Rose then turned her gaze upon Tai Lung and said, "Thanks…_Uncle_ Tai Lung."

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group left Coral Harbor shortly afterward, Shifu had commented to the chief his thanks and gave the village his best wishes at restoring their home. Po took the lead, making sure to place a fair amount of distance between him and Tigress. He still hated the idea that they were unable to resume their relationship, but he believed Shifu spoke the truth about the dangers that may follow.

They made camp about half a day's travel, Finding a suitable clearing along a nearby stream, Shifu had Tai Lung and Crane set up the tents, sent Monkey and Viper off to collect wood for the fire pit and order Mantis to keep watch from along the high tree branches. This left only Po, Tigress, their young adoptive daughter and the red panda. For a while, Po felt that he might be allowed to share a tender moment with his mate that is until Shifu cleared his throat to draw his attention.

"Po," he said calmly, "please come with me, we much begin you training to master the Hero's Chi."

Po released a heavy sigh, but heeded his master's orders.

"Tigress," the red panda said, "perhaps while we're gone, you can teach some of the basic defense moves to Rose."

Rose had been standing along the others as they set up the tents, doing her best to stay out of the way. She found it difficult to keep from smiling. Finally she had a new mother and father, and she couldn't believe who they happen to be. The leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress and the Legendary Dragon Warrior, Master Po. She heard about them a month ago, before the village had been attacked, but she never thought she would ever get the chance to meet them.

She had been standing around, being as quiet as possible, merely taking in this wonderful moment, knowing she had a family to call her own, when she heard her name being called by the old red panda, and calmly made her way over to her step parents. Though as she approached she could see a sad expression on the panda's and tiger's face, she couldn't image what could have upset them, since they brought her back from the Slums, the panda had been nothing but smiles the whole time. Once she reached them, the red panda and her step father stood and gave a solemn bow to Tigress and slowly walked away.

"Is something wrong?" Rose said as she sat beside her step mother.

"No, there's nothing wrong Rose," Tigress said gazing into leopard's yellow eye. "Your father just has some special training to do, and speaking of which, why don't we get started on yours?"

"Really?" Rose cried out, a smile on her face. "You're going to teach me Kung fu?"

"Yes, though only how to defend yourself for now. There'll be time for the rest once you're older."

_Elsewhere…with Po and Shifu…_

Shifu led Po up stream where they soon found themselves facing a small waterfall.

"Perfect," Shifu said tapping Oogway's staff against the ground. "This will do nicely."

"For what?"

"You're training."

"Oh I see," Po said with a boyish grin while pulling a few quick jabs. "You don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well not really," Shifu said looking a bit awkward, "now kindly remove your clothes."

"Come again Shifu?" Po said, his grin replaced with a look of confusion.

"You don't want you clothes to get wet do you?"

Po calmly removed his vest and shirt while saying, "How would my clothes get wet from training?"

"Because for the next hour, I wish for you to meditate in the path of the waterfall."

"WHAT?!" Po snapped.

"You heard me panda."

"But how will this help me to master this Hero's Chi?"

"The Hero's Chi is not like any normal chi. It is both part of your own physical life force and part of the universe. To master its full power, you must find your center."

"My center?"

"Yes, it is the next phase of you training. First you were to find balance to master Kung Fu, once then you discovered a state of Inner Peace…_at such a young age_…by letting go of the pain and suffering you carried for so long. Now you must find your center, and to do that, you must learn to block all kinds of physical and emotional distractions."

"Alright Master," Po said stepping toward the water, though the moment his foot broke the surface, he was overwhelmed with a gut wrenching sensation and jumped back several paces. "Oh for the love China, this water is freezing!"

"Why of course it is Po, we are drawing close to winter, and this stream will soon be frozen over. This will be your first test, to overcome the bitter chill of the rapid falls. If you pass then you will be that much closer to finding your center and unlocking the full power of the Hero's Chi."

Po nodded to Shifu, though still cringed as he slowly entered the freezing water and began to wade out toward the falls. Once there he position himself in a lotus stance, keeping his back to Shifu so as to conceal his manhood, and began to focus on his breathing and finding Inner Peace once more, however the endless flow of water was making that all but impossible, so instead of seeking inner peace, Po focused his thought upon his chi, seeking to slow the appearance of time as he had in the past. Each breath he took served to steady his mind and body. To block the distractions as Shifu ordered him to. After a while the stinging cold sensation began to fade and was replaced by a warm almost soothing touch along his body and with it Po's thoughts drifted back to the days he spent with his kin in the Valley of Mist, and though he still resented how they were forced to hide from all walks of China, Po had come to accept his father only did that so his people would be safe. After further thought Po came to realize that times back then were simpler. No getting up at the crack of dawn to train for hours or go off on some crazy mission to defeat hordes of bandits. He wasn't some proclaimed protector of China, he was just Xiong.

_That's weird…I haven't referred to myself as Xiong in a long time. If only I could go back to that place and time. Just to remember how wonderful it truly was._

Po felt a strange sensation envelop his body, and before he knew it, a gust of wind brushed past his face, ruffling his fur. He tried to raise a hand against the swirling wind, but for some reason could not feel his arm. Panic gripped his chest, causing his eyes to snap open, only instead of facing the rock wall of the waterfall, he found himself back in the Valley of Mist.

**Well that's about all I have for now, the rest is still in works or on paper. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shifu sat in a lotus position some ways off from the giant panda. It had only been about ten minutes since Po began his mediating, and he could clearly see that he was struggling to enter a state of Inner Peace, what with the combination of the falls and near freezing water, but through it all, Po remained seated, bearing the full weight of the water's assault.

With nothing other than keeping a watchful eye on his student, Shifu began to pounder over the events that took place while inside Coral Village temple. Truth be told when he learned that Po had sex with Tigress, a part of him felt tempted to straggle the panda, and yet something kept him back. A realization that meant more to him than anything Kung fu had to offer.

Po was the one thing Tigress needed to feel special. To feel like a normal female. To feel truly happy.

Yet regardless of this, he could not all them to pursue their relationship any further than they already have. It would simply be too risky. If word of this were to spread, every single bandit across China would be after Tigress in an attempt to get at Po.

A sudden chuckle escaped Shifu's lip. _As if any bandit could possibly pose a threat to my daughter._ Yet he still could not allow it. It was impossible, unquestionable, completely outlandish. _And yet…_

Shifu train of thought was broken as he felt a change in air as it grew steadily warmer. Looking up, an expression of shock formed on his face as to what he beheld.

Po's body was glowing.

_Back at the camp…_

"Alright Rose," Tigress said, her voice a mixture of gentle and stern, "we'll begin your training with a few basic blocks and defense moves."

"Alright Mama," Rose said with childish grin.

One of Tigress's eyebrows arched and shot a glance over at Tai Lung and Monkey who stood close by, giggling. Turning her attention back to the leopard Tigress spoke in a stern voice, "Rose, understand that though I am pleased to hear you address me as such, know that while you are in training or in public you are to refer to me as Master Tigress."

"Why would I need to do that?" Rose asked.

"It is a means of respect for a student to refer to their teacher this way." Tigress looked away for a moment, unable to look into her eyes. She knew it was merely a half truth. If anyone were to learn she had adopted Rose, the young girl would be forever used as a target to get at her or Po. She couldn't risk the child's safety, no matter what. "Now come stand beside me and follow each of my moves."

Heeding Tigress's orders, Rose came to stand next to her, raising her arms and began to follow Tigress's motion.

A small smile before to form on Tigress as she performed the basic steps with Rose watching her and mimicking each movement. The young child clearly had skill as she the position of her arms in sync with Tigress. "Good," she said after performing the technique several more times, "now, face forward and do the moves on your own five more times, with each set I want you to increase the motion of your arms until it becomes second nature. Understand?"

"Yes Master Tigress," Rose said and began doing the routine.

"She's very good for an eight year old," Tai Lung said, surprising Tigress, "though we both stated our training at an early age."

"Yes," Tigress commented noticing how easily Rose followed through each movement. She truly had the making of a great warrior.

"There's only one problem," Tai Lung said in a low voice.

"Problem?" Tigress asked, "What problem?"

"You," Tai Lung said, "you're treating her like Shifu did toward you, by putting too much distance between the two of you."

"I'm only doing that to protect her," Tigress snapped in a soft whisper.

"Come now Tigress," Tai Lung replied in kind, "take a look around and tell me what you see."

Tigress scoffed at her brother's remark but did so all the same. Viper and Crane sat a ways off, the snake position close to the fire as the early winter chill effected her the most, Monkey was making a few minor adjustments to a tent to ensure the wind wouldn't topple it, she then gazed up and could see Mantis hopping about the trees keeping a watchful eye out for any trouble.

"I only see everyone going about their business," Tigress said.

"Yes," Tai Lung said, "and keeping a close eye on Rose. We all wish to protect her, but only you can be her mother. That's something she's going to need more than a teacher."

Tigress was about to say something, but the snow leopard had already walked off to join Viper and Crane. Turning her attention back to Rose, she looked rather surprised that the young leopard was still performing the defense steps she taught her without a hint of slowing down or faulting.

"Rose?"

"Yes," Rose said, lowering her arms and turned to face Tigress adding, "Master Tigress?"

"That'll be enough training for now. You've clearly mastered the style; maybe later I'll have you spar with Monkey to see how well you put to those skills to use. Now come on, and I'll make you something to eat."

"Alright Master."

"And another thing," Tigress said quickly, "I was wrong about before. I think it would be better all around if you call me mother. This way we can both get use to the idea. Alright?"

A wide smile began to form on Rose's face. "Yes, mama."

Tigress returned the smile and calmly led Rose toward the fire joining the others calmly gather, telling stories of past adventures.

Po couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that this had to be a dream or vision, or some mad fever, but what he saw before him was too vivid to be anything but the truth. He stood before his home of the Valley of Mist.

"But how?"

"This is what you wanted."

Po spun around shifting his position to a fighting stance yet relaxed the moment he realized he was facing his mirror self once again.

"You," Po said, "well at least now I know this is all just a dream."

"Perhaps," his mirror form stated, its pale eyes shifting to the right, "but this is what you wanted."

Po looked about him, gawking at the place he once called home. "Why would I want something that reminds me of all the pain and suffering I had to endure?"

"But it is the simpler way of a life that you crave. To use the strength you have been given to work the land instead of a battle field."

Po could not deny his mirror self spoke the truth. Working in the fields in the Coral Harbor did help take some of the tension from the battle with Shen off his shoulders. But he dare not confess this to Shifu. He was the Dragon Warrior after all, sworn to protect China.

_If only I wasn't the Dragon Warrior any more…maybe then things would be better…maybe then I could be with—_

"You must leave…NOW!"

Po jerked at the fierceness of his reflection's voice. "What but—"

"You must awaken now before he—"

The rest of its statement was cut sharply as Po felt a powerful pull against his body bringing him crashing to the cold stone ground. _Wait, stone…where—_

"So you've come to torture me again?"

Po spun around to face what appeared to be at first glance a massive boulder, yet as Po inched his way closer, he was shocked to realize he was facing the back of a giant panda wearing an old tunic set in several different shades of gray.

"Do whatever you want, I won't tell you a thing."

Po's heart skipped several beats. He knew that voice all too well, he heard it in his dreams, carried along the wind on a sleepless night, and echoed in his master each time he received a stern lecture.

_Father?_

A faint crackly similar to thunder drew his attention and the fur along the back of his neck stood on end before suddenly finding himself struck with massive jolt of energy causing him to scream out in pain.

Shifu couldn't believe his eyes. Po's body was glowing, and it wasn't just that, judging by the steam rising up around his body and the water evaporating before it even touched his fur, he was giving off a vast amount of heat. Yet through it all the panda did not appear to be in any pain, if anything he seemed to be in a more calm and center state than any other kung fu master Shifu has ever known. There could be no more denying it, Po truly did possess the Hero's Chi and though it was a grand sight to behold, a shudder ran through his body as realization of what that meant. If Oogway truly did give Po the Hero's Chi it must have been for a reason other than to help him reach Inner Peace.

_He couldn't truly—_

Shifu's thoughts were broken as a bolt purple lightning struck Po with enough force to crack the very ground. The giant panda cried out in pain under the relenting assault. "Po!" Shifu shouted rushing toward him, though before he could even reach the panda, the glow that enveloped around Po suddenly explode outward creating a shockwave hurling Shifu back several feet.

_Back at the camp…_

"Now I know this won't taste as good as Po's cooking," Tigress said as she knelt before a large pot and filled a number of bowls, "but over the past year, Po has taught me a little bit of his style."

Laughter drew her attention to see Tai Lung giggling along with Monkey. "You," the snow leopard said, "learned how to cook."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, glaring at her brother as she finished pouring the bowls. "Yes I did and just for that, you're not getting any."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "Not much a threat there," he whispered.

Tigress passed the bowls to her friends and then sat down next to Rose, who was already busy with her third helping. The others raised a spoonful of soup to their mouth. Each one then turned to look at each other then gazed at Tigress.

"You hate it," Tigress said with a sad sigh, "don't you?"

"Hate it?" Crane said, "Tigress this is great."

"Yeah," Monkey said, "true it's not Po's cooking, but it has a nice flare to it."

"Really?" Tai Lung said, sitting up eyeing the others then glanced at Tigress. "Say Tigress, mind if I—"

"Nope," Tigress said crossing her arms about her chest. "You had your chance but you decide to make fun my cooking."

A frown formed on Tai Lung's face as he once again, though noticed the others were inching away from him. "Say Viper…_sister_…how about sharing your bowl?"

"Not a chance brother," Viper said, "you're tough, but I'm not about to get on Tigress's bad side…again."

Tai Lung pouted turning away from the group though glanced back as he felt something against his legs and saw Rose standing next to him. "Here Uncle Tai Lung," she said hold up a half empty bowl of noodles, "you can have the rest of mine."

Tai Lung looked into the girls yes, then back to Tigress who calmly nodded. Giving his thanks to Rose, the snow leopard accepted the bowl and was about to take a bite when all of sudden a single bolt of lightning flared followed by a loud painful scream.

"That sounded like Po," Crane said.

Fearing the worst, Tigress rushed off toward the direction of where Po and Shifu went followed by Rose, Monkey and Tai Lung.

_At the waterfall…_

A wave of anguish surged through Po as he slowly opened his eyes, a mixed blessing at discovering he was facing the rock wall of the waterfall once again. With his head aching and body swaying Po bent forward, placing a hand against the ground. As he did thought he felt something shift beneath his paw and was stunned to see a number of cracks had formed, spreading out from where he sat.

_What could have—_

His train of thought was broken as he heard a low groan and turned around to see Shifu sprawled about the ground. "Shifu!" Po cried, jumping to his feet and quickly rush toward his master's side. Kneeling next to the red panda, Po gently placed a hand against Shifu's chest and sigh calmly as he felt a steady heart beat. He sat by the aged master side as he waited for him to wake up. "Oh thank the Gods," Po said when he saw the red panda's eye slowly opened and then helped his master into a seated position. "I thought you were a goner for a moment."

"I'm quite alright Po, I—" Shifu stopped shortly as his eyes darted down and then to his right and went on saying, "Uh panda, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What, you aren't going to really get on my case about quitting—"

The loud sound of a throat clearing drew his attention and glanced over to see Tigress, Rose, Monkey and Tai Lung. Rose stood up front with Tigress covering her eyes with both bands, Monkey turned his gaze skyward whistling some unknown tune, and Tai Lung looked on with a mixture of both shock and shame, mouth gapping and posture depicting that of _what the_ gesture.

"Come guys," Po demanded, "can't you see that Shifu's hurt. Just what are you…all just…standing…" his statement trailed off as he eyed Tigress again, noticing the fiendish smirk and the descending gaze of her eyes. It was then when realization struck Po squarely across the face. He was still naked. Jumping for cover behind a row of bushes, Po cast his gaze over the rim of the bush and said, "Uh…Master Shifu, could you kindly hand me my clothes?"

_Far away..._

Built within the side of a huge mountain, stood the Yingzi Gongdian, three stories of stone and iron, lined with battlements and four foreboding towers. Once believed to belonged an ancient and powerful society but have long sense died off. Nothing grew within or around the fortress and somehow, light from the sun always seemed to pass over it. The courtyard was just as bleak and lifeless as the outside with only the sounds of banging and clanking to fill the air.

Inside the highest point of the fortress, an armor clad figure stood before a roaring fire, merely gazing into the burning ember.

"So he is still alive," the person said in a cold voice. He turned to the shadows and ordered, "Find him, bring him to me…alive."

**Author Note: Just to let you know, I'll be using a Chinese name for the villain's territory, ****_Yingzi Gongdian_**** means Shadow Palace. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Po sat next to Tigress, for the first time feeling a little awkward at being caught naked, even if it were simply due to Shifu's training methods. Rose sat on the other side of Tigress, eyeing the giant panda and giggling every so often, though when the others asked what was so funny, Tigress shot the young leopard a stern look and she promptly settle down and sat still eyeing the fire. Po held a bowl of noodle, though had no desire to eat, it was not because it was made by Tigress, if anything he found her cooking to be very sweet, but he still couldn't get his mind off what he say just before the relenting pain of what Shifu claimed to be a bolt of lightning.

"You are one lucky panda," Crane said.

"Yeah," Mantis added, "had it been anybody else, we've have to spend the rest of the day digging a hole for—" he stopped short as Viper cracked the end of body along the bug's head. "Hey what'd I say?"

"There's no need to remind Tigress of how Po almost died back in Coral Harbor," Viper said finishing with a low hiss.

"Oh right," Mantis said, "sorry you two."

"No worries," Po said with a friendly smile.

"Oh he should be worried Po," Tigress said, a cruel smile on her face while eyeing Mantis, "what is once we get back to the Jade Palace."

Mantis lowered himself to the ground, followed with trying to hide behind Monkey. "I'm doomed."

"Well don't drag me into the line of fire," Monkey cried in a harsh tone, then turned back to the panda adding with, "so Po what happened?"

Po glanced about the camp, his jade eyes making contact with each of his friends. Each of them—even Rose—appeared to be dying to know what happened, all expect for Shifu. The red panda seem unable or unwilling to return his gaze which left a rather uneasy feeling along the back of his neck. "Well," Po began, but before he could say another word, Shifu stood to his feet and spoke in a hard tone, "There is no need to go into such vivid detail, all that matters is that Po is alive and well. Now I strongly suggest we turn in early tonight, we still have a great deal of traveling to do and we will be hard press with a child to deal with."

Rose let loose with an angry scoff as she crossed her arms about her. "No need to do me any favors grandpa. I learned early on you have to be quick to stay out of trouble."

Shifu narrowed his eyes but said nothing in response to the young girl's comment. "Tigress, you and Viper shall share a tent with Rose. Po you and Tai Lung will be sharing one," he paused to deliver a stern expression toward both his students before going on, "I'll be taking the first watch, and I would be rather cross if I were to catch one or more of my students leaving on their own…say for example down toward the stream."

Po and Tigress exchanged confused expression though smiled a moment later, they reframed from saying anything as the group made their way to the tents.

Shifu sat before the fire, casually tossing in several small sticks to keep the flames alive, the fleeting embers reflected in his blue eyes. _What is taking them so long, _he thought with a frown, _I basically painted a picture for them, you would think they—_ his train of thought was broken when e felt a sudden gust of wind followed shortly by another one and smile knowing what happened. _Ah young love. There's nothing that can stand against it_

Po ventured through the line of trees, following the sound of the flowing stream, his mind was still a jumble and images of what he saw flashed before his eyes, but all that changed the moment he stepped out of the tree line and saw Tigress sitting along the edge of the grassy shore. Po knew that he was going against everything Shifu told him, but after what he dealt with, in that vision he need to feel a bit of tenderness.

He sat down next to Tigress, and slowly placed an arm behind her back, shifting her position so that her head pressed against his shoulder. Po smiled as he heard the faint sound of her purrs, it seem the perfect thing to make this night far more wonderful than he could possibly image.

"You want to know what I'm thinking Kitty?"

Tigress's purr grew and brought a hand to stroke his chest. "It's been awhile since you called me Kitty," she said in a playful tone, "I was worried that you might have forgotten what with all the excitement."

"I could never forget something makes you purr so much, Kitty."

"You wouldn't believe how much I use to hate it when you called me Kitty," Tigress said glancing up into Po's jade eyes, "but now, it makes me feel wonderful."

Po chuckled as he stroked the middle of her back. "To think I use to call you that just because I thought it was funny."

Tigress shifted away from Po, gave him an irritated expression, which only serve to enhance her beautiful feature and then punched the panda about the arm. Po grunted, though before he could say anything, she leaned back against Po purring once again. "So you were saying my Panda?"

"Yeah," Po said looking a bit confused. As much as he loved Tigress there were still some things about her that he just couldn't understand. "Well I was thinking about a lot of things, and I know that we've both been through a great deal, but I was wondering once we get back to the Valley of Peace, would you be willing to accept my hand in marriage?"

Tigress shot him another look, this one of bewilderment. "Po did you really just ask what I thought you say? You want me to be your wife?"

Po blew a puff of pent up air. "You don't like the idea. I figured as much."

"Hey now wait a minute," Tigress said hastily, "I never said I was against the idea, it's just that it would be impossible. You're the Dragon Warrior and—"

"Yeah, yeah I know and our relationship would forever put you in danger from being hunted by every bandit across China." Po grunted as he pondered his feeling. "What if I wasn't the Dragon Warrior?"

Tigress released a low and slumped closer to Po. "Then it would be you would the one being targeted by bandits so they can get to me for being the leader of the Furious Five."

"So there's no winning, is there?"

Tigress sighed once more, stroking the side of Po's face. "Po you know how much I love you, and we will make this work some, though as much as I hate to admit it, given my feeling I have to side with Shifu on this."

"Alright," Po said mimicking Tigress's low sigh, his thoughts drifting back to the vision and held Tigress that much tighter, "just please stay with me tonight, even if we are breaking Shifu's orders."

Tigress gently pushed against Po, forcing him against the ground, she then began to shift her position so that she laid on top of the panda, one foot ran up and down the length of Po's leg, her tail wrapped around his trim waist, one hand roamed the contours of his thick abs while her other hand rubbed his shoulder. "I did show up didn't I?" She said with a look of passion. Her loving purr drove Po crazy he slowly stroked her side and brought his free arm around drawing her closer until at last their lips met, both releasing pleasing sound as they embraced each other to no end.

_._

Shifu's ears twitched suddenly as the sound of moans reached him. _Well that didn't take long. I guess they'll be at it for a while._ With nothing better to do until morning, Shifu shifted his body into a lotus stance, gazed deeply into the burning fire, took several deep breaths the rhythmic beating of his heart began to steady allowing him to fall into a state of Inner Peace, once then he whispered one single word, "Oogway."

However, instead of feeling the spirit of his former master and friend, Shifu felt confronted with a swirl of a bitter wind. Something—a presence unlike any other—began to coil around his body, preventing him from moving his arms. The very air felt as though it was being pulled from his body and as he sought to open his eyes, a chill ran down his spin for the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was bathing in flame. As the fire ate away at the ancient wood, the bone chilling sensation tighten around Shifu's body chocking off what little air he held in his lungs and causing him to scream in anguish as the bones in arms and ribs snapped. He tried to close his eyes, to break free of whatever held him at bay, to awaken from this Gods awful nightmare, but whatever held him in this increasing death grip also prevented him from doing any of that, and as the last of the tree turned to ash to be carried off by the wind, Shifu heard a faint whisper from behind. "Now say farewell to your beloved world, for once I am done, it will all join you in oblivion." With that, Shifu felt his neck twist to the right and then there was nothing but darkness.

"NO!" Shifu shouted, snapping his eyes open.

"Master Shifu, are you alright?"

Shifu turned to face Tigress sitting next to him. Po and Tai Lung were bringing the tents down; Monkey and Rose were packing up the bed rolls and to the left, Shifu spotted Crane, Viper and Mantis walking up with flagons filled with water.

"Master?"

Shifu turned back to face Tigress, noticing her worried expression and took a few deep breathes to steady himself. "I'm fine Tigress. Now I assume you and Po had a pleasant night…together."

Tigress blushed slightly, but spoke firmly all the same, "Say what you will Baba, but I see nothing wrong with Po and I sharing a peaceful moment together. Beside everyone in the valley already knows about my feeling toward Po."

"Yes and as if that alone weren't bad enough," Shifu said remembering the events of the Summer Festival and how they openly hugged each other. "I just worry about you Tigress; it is well within my right being your father and all."

Tigress glanced into Shifu's blue eyes, a warm smile taking shape and said, "Yes, and it is also your right to be happy for me, which is all I ask." With that, she bent over and gently pressed her lips against the red panda's forehead. "Now come on, everyone," she said standing up and shouldering her pack, "if we keep a steady pace, we should see the edge of the valley by night fall."

"You mean I'll get to see my new home already?" Rose asked her voice full of joy.

"Yep," Po said picking the young leopard up, "but I should warn you, there's a lot steps leading up to the front door."

"I don't care," Rose said wrapping her arms around as much of Po's neck as she could, "so long as I can stay with you and Mom is all that matters."

Shifu stood back a way, merely watching the panda and Tigress fondle their child causing her to giggle. He knew it did not matter that she was not theirs by blood; Rose somehow completed them, making them something far grander than his teaching could ever provide…a family.

_Enough of this,_ Shifu thought, a look of determination rooted on his face, _I just can't stand in the way of them obtaining happiness, not after they dealt with such heartache and pain, no matter what the laws state._ With his mind made up, fully set on making this work no matter what the cost, Shifu reach down to grasp Oogway's staff, only as he did, he gasped in pain as the wooden rod was burning hot. Looking back down, he noticed how the grass underneath the staff was black as though set on fire. _What is going on?_ In the back of his mind, he could hear a chilling laughter that grew volume, until he feared his heart would burst.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group made great progress after breaking camp. Tai Lung took the lead along with Shifu, giving Po and Tigress a chance to spend time together with Rose between them. Po however could find no enjoyment in forming this special bound as a family. He could not get over what took place during his vision. Could that truly have been his father? The idea that his father was still alive seemed rather far fetch, but if he truly was alive…then what about?

_No!_ Po stood rooted to the ground, a look of fear and anguish covered his face. He could not allow himself to think any of them were alive. For years he held onto notion that his kin were long dead and the only means of keeping them alive was within his memory; to carry the burden of their passing and to recount the image of each face before he went to sleep each night. It had been the one simple truth that had kept him going, the only motivation that kept him moving forward through so much pain and heartache.

And now he found out it could all been based on a lie.

Somewhere, out there, his father was alive, possibly suffering, but alive all the same. Should he tell someone about what he saw, would they even believe him?

As he stood motionless, pondering his next move, Tigress's hand slipped out of his, upon realizing this, she stopped and turned to face the panda saying, "Po, what's wrong?"

Po found himself at a loss for words. Looking ahead, he could see there was fork in the path. Tai Lung led the other down the left toward the valley, yet Po's gaze felt rooted on the one to the right. Where might it lead him? Would he find his people down that road? Would he be able to even coup with what he found at the end?

"Po?" Tigress asked placing a hand against his cheek.

Po gasped at the tender touch of Tigress's hand and held it tight within his own, appearing afraid she might disappear.

"Po, you're starting to worry me," Tigress said, an awkward expression on her face, "you haven't acted like your normal self ever sense your mediation training. Just what did happen to you?"

Po gazed deeply into Tigress's amber eyes, seeing the fierce, strong, determine kung fu master he respected, but also the sweet, tender, beautiful woman he had come to love. As much as he would want to find his father and see if any other panda were alive out there, he had made the choice to be with Tigress now, and he could not be any happier. "No, everything is fine; I guess all the business of having the Hero's Chi a part of me has really put a heavy load on my shoulders."

A smile formed on Tigress face as she leaned closer to her panda. "Well just remember, you'll always have me to help lighten your burden."

Po returned the smile and was about to kiss her when they both turned to the sound Rose's annoyed voice. "Uhh…yuck, don't tell me you two are going to kiss. I've already been grossed out enough."

"Now you just wait till you find that special someone who makes you all giddy," Po said gently wrapping his arms around Tigress, who began to purr in return nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Oh please, as if that will ever happen," Rose said and began to do several crude punches, "when I grow up I'm going to be a hard core kung fu master just like Mom."

"I thought the same thing Rose," Tigress said eyeing her panda while stroking his cheek, "but I still found my prefect mate. Someone who loves me and makes me feel special," Tigress then gave Po a passionate kiss about his lips pressing herself as close as possible against the panda's body.

If Rose was not eyeing them, Po would have gladly rubbed a hand along her breasts, but even then he knew now was not the proper time. Instead he merely accepted the kiss, and as the moment ended, Tigress turned back toward the path saying, "Well then, let's be on our way? Wouldn't want the others to get too far ahead of us…" she paused to glance over her shoulder winking at Po and went off, her hips swaying back and forth in a sexual manner, "…or do we?"

"I just get her Dad," Rose said as she and Po brought up the rear. "One minute she's stern and rigid, and then she becomes all sweet and caring."

Po found himself smiling as the young leopard named each of Tigress's traits he enjoyed. "Don't worry honey. Tigress has worked a great deal to become what she is, a fierce warrior and bold leader…being a mother is just another hurdle in life for her to master, but know her it won't take her that long."

Rose gave Po a warm smile and calmly dashed to walk beside Tigress, leaving Po alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. As he neared the fork in the path, he took one last look down the one leading away from the Valley of Peace, the village he now called home, with all his friends, where he was known greatly, not just as the only panda in China, but a mighty hero, and now where his new family was walking toward. "I'm sorry father," he whispered to the wind, "but no matter where you are or what has become of you, I have to walk the path that has been laid out before me. I hope that understand and someday forgive me." With that Po turned and followed his friends…his family…as they resume on their way home.

It took them a bit longer to reach the ridge Tigress mention and so Shifu suggested they break for camp once more and start out fresh in the morning. Selecting a suitable area, everyone began setting up tents and build a size fire, once then, Po whipped up a quick batch of his noodle soup. As the sun past pleasantly over head, with everyone enjoying Po's cooking, Shifu finally decided to begin another session of Po's advance training, having him spar against Tai Lung, an unique pairing as they appeared evenly matched. As they carried on trading blows, Shifu order Crane and Viper to move in, attacking Po swiftly only to pull back before the panda could counter. When asked why they were ganging up on him, the red panda merely stated it was a means of blocking outside forces and focusing simply on the main threat.

_Figures,_ Po thought as he leaned back to avoid a high kick from Crane though in doing so left him completely open for another palm thrust from Tai Lung.

Once Po and Tai Lung were thoroughly haggard Tigress decided to resume Rose's training, teaching her daughter several basic punch attack and how to use them in conjunction with the blocks she already knew. After performing the move a few more times, Tigress asked Monkey if he be open to spar against the young leopard. The primate was more than willing to help and came up to stand before Rose. The two of them faced each other, both at the ready, Rose in a defense stance, eyes narrow with an expression of fierce determination, while Monkey merely held his hands up in his normal fighting stance, and carried a more relaxed expression, almost smile at the youngster.

Standing back, Tigress cleared her throat and said, "Begin."

Monkey made the first move, dropping low with a sweep kick. Rose blocked the attack but unable to detect his counter attack in where he swung his tail about wrapping it around her out stretched arm.

A look of worry crept along Tigress's face. She had asked the spider monkey to test her skills, and though he promised to easy on the young leopard, she still had her doubts as to whether Rose could handle herself. She was about to call the match before Rose could get hurt, though stopped as she felt something pressed atop her shoulder. Looking to her side, Tigress saw Po standing beside her, a warm smile on his face as he bent down to whispered in her ear. "Let Rose handle this one, you're not the only who's been teaching her a few tricks."

Turning her attention back to the match, Tigress took notice of how Rose twisted her wrist while inside Monkey's grasp allowing her to grab hold of it. "Wait a minute," Tigress whispered back to Po, a look of awe and surprise on her face, "you used that same trick on Viper when you first began your training."

"All I did was told her a few stories; it's not my fault if she learned something from them."

With Monkey's tail firmly in her grasp, Rose took a step back followed with yanking on his tail with as much strength she could manage. Monkey was taken in by the young leopard's sudden shift, stumbling forward and before he knew it, Rose slammed her free fist squarely against his face.

"Not bad," Crane said.

"Beginners luck," Mantis countered, "beside Monkey was clearly going easy on her. It'll take more that a lucky blow to—" he stopped shortly as Viper smacked him upside the head. "What did I saw now?"

Viper said nothing; merely cast her gaze from Mantis and to the right several times. Following her gaze, Mantis suddenly cringed at the sight of both Tigress and Po scowling at him, releasing deep growls.

"Buddy you are so done, I'm not even going to stand near you," Crane whispered backing away from the wide eye bug.

"Master Shifu," Po said his voice calm and in controlled level, yet his eyes were still narrow pitted directly toward the bug. "I like to go for, oh say another two hours of training, and I think I know who I'd like for my sparring partner."

"Make it four and I'll join in," Tigress said, "I would like to see what else I can do now that I've found Inner Peace."

"Deal," Shifu said.

"Why me?" Mantis said in a terrified whimper.

About six hours later…after thoroughly tenderizing a certain little green bug…Shifu took Po away from the main group for another lesson in how to master the Hero's Chi.

"Now Po," Shifu began as he strolled along a clustered of large boulders, tapping each one, "though the Hero's Chi is very powerful it does have its limits. It is said that the Hero's Chi is alive, and is in an endless state of balance with the universe. To take too much from either your own chi or that of the Hero's Chi could have grave draw backs," he paused as his ears pricked and came to stand before a large boulder that rest on the far side of the clearing, "now I wish for you to destroy this rock using only your Hero's Blast."

"Alright," Po called back, surprise that he managed to even hear the red panda from that distance, "I'll give it try."

Po then began to shift into his Inner Peace stance, closing his eyes and blocked out all distractions, creating a void around his body. As his eyes were closed, Po thought back to the night he faced Shen in the factory. Back then Po had only sought to defeat the deformed peacock with his Wind Thrust, but as he stood there, all the hatred he felt toward him had rushed back to the surface, regardless of finding peace within himself. He knew then that emotions was the key to using the Hero's Chi. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the force of his blast. As such he focused all his thought on Shen, everything that reminded him of that dreadful peacock, and all the harm he caused, not just to him, but to the world.

Shifu stood back and watched as Po's arms shifted through the motion of obtaining Inner Peace. He found himself rather envy of the panda, how he had mastered so much in such a short time, not mention being so young. Some might say it was due to his training, but Po had learned most of his skills on his own. There could be no other explanation that this panda was truly gifted. His eyes widen upon the sight of the same aura he saw form around the panda yesterday, and stole a glance to the sky to see if any storm clouds forming in case the two events were somehow connected. With no signs of such occurrence Shifu turned his praise back to Po, only his expression shifted to terror as he saw the aura grow brighter with each shift of his arms.

"Po, don't—"

But his warning came too late; Po extended his right arm, releasing a beam of energy. Shifu gasped at the sheet size of the beam as it tore into the ground. So great was the power in Po's attack that he had to jump back to prevent being caught in its path. Jerking his head, the red panda followed the path of the beam to where it completely engulfed the rock, reducing it to a slab of molten goo.

When the attack was done, Po staggered about, his arms swaying back and forth. His breathing was shallow and vision blurry. He could barely make out Shifu crouched along the ground, and the chard path before him.

"What…happen…" Po sought to speak before everything went black. He was so drained, he did even feel the ground as he came crashing down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Po awoke some time later, with Shifu gazing down upon him. "Master," he said his voice weak and coughed to clear his throat, "what happened?"

"Just as I feared," Shifu said, "you drew on too much of the Hero's Chi and as a result your body was thrown out of balance. Your action could have killed you."

"I feel so weak," Po said as he tried to sit up.

"That is to be expected," Shifu commented, "using that much chi will take a great deal of time to restore. I suggest you mediate for the next hour before we return to the others."

A shudder ran down Po's spine at the very idea of mediating. "Uh Master, is there nothing else I could do? Maybe I can go and get a bight to eat."

"Filling one's chi is not the same as filling your stomach," Shifu said, "it requires a great deal of spiritual energy that can only be found through a focused mind and body."

Po nodded his understanding; thought still looked a little nerves as he shifted into a lotus position, taking several deep soothing breaths and entering a state of Inner Peace. However try as he might, or as calm his mind and body was, his actions proved useless. He was simply too afraid of the possibility of seeing his father once more and before he could stop himself, the giant panda jumped to his feet screaming, "No!"

Shifu was taken aback by Po's actions. No more than a few seconds ago, he claim to have trouble breathing and now he was standing, his actions somehow managed to create a gust of wind. With a look of worry on the red panda's face he gazed up into Po's jade eyes and asked, "What's wrong Po?"

Po stood motionless for a long time, his shoulders slump and head hung low. He knew it would do him no good to deny there was anything troubling him, not after a display like that. Glancing over his shoulder to eye the red panda, Po spoke in a humble tone, "The last time I mediated I think I may have seen my father."

"But Shen confessed to killing all the pandas."

"Yes, Shen did attack and burned down the village where I was born," Po said in a low voice, "but my father managed to get a small group of us to safety and went into hiding."

"Which explains the robe you wore whenever you went out on missions," Shifu said in a calm manner.

"Yeah," Po said with a slight chuckle, "I was fine with the idea of being the Dragon warrior, so long as the world didn't know that I was a panda, and believe me it took me a long time just to get over the fact that the villagers of the Valley of Peace knew about me."

A faint chuckle of his own slipped through the red panda, "Well you won't have to worry about that any longer. What with Shen dead and his wolf army disbanded."

"I guess," Po whispered, but it felt like a hollow victory. He had always dreamt of walking in plain sight with Jiao by his side and it tore at his heart that it could never be.

Shifu cleared his throat, drawing Po's attention. "So may I ask why you believe your father is still alive?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I never saw his face and it looked as though he was speaking with someone else, but I know his voice anywhere."

Shifu raised a hand to his chin, though his expression became one of deep concern. "Do you wish to go and look for him?"

"No."

Shifu took on a stun look, gazing up at the giant panda. "No," he repeated the panda's statement, "Po this is your father we're talking about."

"Yes I know, but that's the thing; I don't know if the panda I saw in the vision even is my father. All those years alone, the only thing that kept me moving, were the memories of my kin and all the good times we shared. I don't know if I could handle it if all turned out that what I believe happened to my people turned out to be a lie. And please don't get me wrong, I would give anything to see him or any of my kin, but I made a choice to be with Tigress, I can't simply set out on some crazy journey when I don't even know where to begin. I just can't do that to her, to leave her alone knowing there a chance she might never see me again."

Shifu had to admit even to himself he was deeply impressed by Po devotion toward his adopted daughter. "Have you spoken with Tigress about your vision?"

"No," Po said, "and I would like for it to stay that way. If she were to know about this, she would want to me to go and look for my father and most likely wish to come with me, which wouldn't be such a bad way to spend some private time together…" he trailed off he noticed the slight twinge in the red panda's eyes and quickly went on to stay, "but I know that her place and mine are in the Valley of Peace where we can do the most good."

"Very well Po," Shifu said, "but I would like for you to think about it."

Po released a low sigh. "I promise."

"Good," the red panda said, walking past Po, "now that it seems your back to normal…" he paused to lower his voice to a whisper, "_…and faster than I thought…_why don't we head back to camp. Perhaps Tigress has wiped up another batch of her wonderful noodle soup."

Po nodded his head, though the smile that formed upon hearing Tigress's name quickly shifted to one of confusion as he turned to face Shifu crying out with, "Hey now, you don't think her cooking is better than mine do you?"

Shifu said nothing, merely glanced over his shoulder to give Po a mischievous grin and then rushed off leaving Po far behind.

"Oh no you don't," Po snapped, running after the red panda, "we're not done here." The giant panda paused in his stride as he heard the faint sound of thunder in the distance, he didn't know why but a cold shudder ran down his spine. "What brought that on?" he whispered himself before heading back to camp.

_Far from the Valley of Peace…_

Yueliang, a peaceful and quiet village, filled with friendly people. You could never ask for more from these people. Each and everyone would go out of their way to help one another without a single hesitation. To the north of their village laid an open stretch of plains used rice and wheat field.

Completely serene and pleasant.

Until now.

A storm raged across the sky, lightning flare and thunder boomed, and through it all, a roaring fire tore about the small village as it was under attack by a group of warriors wearing jet black full battle armor trimmed in glimmering silver, their faces were concealed behind iron mask depicting demons and monsters of the bygone past, light from the fire reflecting of the metal's smooth surface making them appear truly frightening. They roared and charged down the village street wielding swords, maces, and battle axes. The sheer strength of their swings tore through whole building. Nothing stood before the attackers' assault, not even the local rhino guards as they were crushed in a matter of seconds. No one was spared the invaders insane wraith, old, young, male or female it matter not; where ever a person hid they were found to be discarded as a piece of trash.

As the fire ate away at what was left of the village, plums of smoke rising into the night air, the armored figures stood before one such blaze, some were laughing while others ate hearty meals and took deep gulps from their goblets. One of them though stood off from the crowd, his eyes drifting across the charred remains of Yueliang. He had seen this level of destruction all too well and savor the taste of victory. His master would be pleased to know that another enemy village had been crushed.

"General Ren?"

Ren, the massive hulking brute turned to face one of his warrior, an angry expression forming behind his mask as he took note of what the solider was dragging behind him. Somehow one of the villagers, a lowly pig of all things had managed to slip past their crusade to purge this land of all evil.

"Found him cowering in a barrel," the brute said as he tossed the pig at Ren's feet. The general tilted his head down, the glow reflecting off the demon mask caused the poor creature to tremble and cringe.

"Why are you doing this?" the pig said in a terrified voice. "We have done nothing to warrant such madness; we are a peaceful village, we—"

The pig's rambling were cut short as Ren wrapped his large hand around the pig's neck and hoisted the fat creature up to his face. "You wish to know why we are purging the world of your rubbish." The general said in a blood chilling voice causing the pig to cringe even more. "For far too long have my kind been forced to walk in the shadows, afraid to show our faces in public, to be denied our freedom! But no more, now we have the power and we will rid this world of all those who dare stand in our way." Ren then tossed the trembling pig into the arms of one of his men shouting, "Now get this swine out of my sight!"

The poor creature screamed as he was taken away, his pleas for mercy fell on death ears and soon faded into nothing and all that could be heard was the crackling of burning wood.

**Hi, sorry for to leave some of you hanging with this story, merely wanted to wrapped up 'A Level of Mistrust'. Not a lot going on for this chapter, except the last minute add on with General Ren (which means Blade in China) and the merciless attack on a small village...this was to brought later on in another story, but after giving it some thought, I decide to combine my next two Altered Path stories to make them more involved and set up for some major fight scenes to come down the road.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a pleasant night upon Po and Shifu return to camp. To Po's relief, the red panda had reframe from speaking openly about what they spoke of after Po released his Hero's Chi Blast, only that he would have a great deal of training ahead of him. With Tigress busy cleaning and packing their supplies to make for an early departure in the morning, Po decided to spend what little time they had before going to sleep with Rose. Truth be told, he didn't really know how to behave, yes he looked after the panda cubs in his village from time to time, but those were only for a short time and even then he never had to consider them as his own. This was going to be a big step in his life and deep down he secretly feared he would not be able to coup with his place as a father. As he gazed over at Tigress he found himself rather envy of the fact how strong her and Rose's bond had quickly formed, but he theorized that due to Tigress's past in the orphanage is what truly brought the two of them together.

A tugging drew his attention and looked down to gaze into Rose blue eyes. The young leopard looked a little worried as she asked, "So what's it like in the Valley of Peace? I've never been anywhere other than the Coral Village, and even before my mother died, we were forced to live in the slums."

Po brought a hand behind his back, smiling as he said, "To be honest, I've only lived in the village for close to two years. Before that, I spent the past four years wondering around China."

Rose's eyes widen slightly, a bright smile formed on her face. "I've always dreamt of traveling. What was it like?"

"Well it's kind of like what we're doing now," Po said in a cheerful tone, "though I could never stay in one place for very long because of Shen," he paused as he noticed Rose's sad expression. He realize then that Shen's action had effected the three of them in so many ways, this was one of the main reasons why he chose to adopt the young leopard as he felt somewhat to blame for the heartache forced upon her. If he had only listened to the words of his father and the wisdom of Oogway, then maybe things would have been different. Attempting to settle Rose's feeling, Po gently placed an arm around the small child bringing her closer and said in a tender voice, "Rose, I know that Tigress and I can never replace your parents, nor should we, so long as you keep the memory of them here," he paused to place a hand over the young girl's heart, "they will always be with you. And though our duties as kung fu master will keep us away for the most part, know that it's because we're protecting the people of the valley," he paused once more this time to tilt Rose's head up so that they gazed into each other's eyes, "and that includes you too."

Rose smiled while gazing into Po's jade eyes and then brought her arms around Po's waist. Po returned the hug, playfully stroking the top of Rose's head. Looking up, the giant panda could see Tigress leaning against her and Viper's tent stand with her arms crossed about her chest with a warm loving smile. Po gently patted the youngster as he said, "Now go ahead and get some sleep, you'll need all your strength for when we finally reach the Jade Palace…believe me." Rose giggled under the panda's touch though quickly got up and rushed over to where Tigress stood and jumped up into her arms for a loving hug. Once then the two of them slipped into the tent with Viper slowly following. As the faint light from within the tent faded, Po knew then that no matter what may come out of this relationship, he would do anything to make it work, it meant more then he could possible believe.

_Next morning…_

Shifu had everyone break camp as the sun climb over the horizon, Rose complained about having to get up so early, but Tigress had comment that she would need to get use to the idea if she were to live in the Jade Palace. The young leopard said nothing but still looked haggard dragging her feet and shoulders slumped, an expression of sadness, until Po picked her up and placed her behind his head and began running past the group.

Seeing this, Tigress couldn't help but smile at the way Po behave, never cease to amaze her at how the panda acted sometimes.

As Po reached the next ridge, a smile formed on Rose's face and sat up higher on the panda's head pressing down on Po's eyes and mouth while saying in a playful voice, "Is that Valley of Peace Dad?"

Po did his best to keep Rose from falling as he gazed upon the village that rested at the base of the hill. "Yes, Rose, welcome to your new home, and come on let me show you around."

_…Several minutes later…_

Po and the others made their way down the main street of the valley. He felt a little uncomfortable being out in the open without his robe, though he had been out in the valley with it off but even then he always had draped over his shoulder. He didn't try and hide his vast strength or even slouch as he strolled at the head of the group with Tigress right beside him, and though this was not what he had hoped to be hoped to be first day revealing himself to world after finally defeating Shen, he could be no more happier than to share it with the woman he loved so deeply.

Rose found it a little awkward being around so many different people, especially those that are all smiles and waving. It felt even weird when some of them went as far as to bow before them. She also found it strange to see so many people smiling at her, she had spent all her life being hated or chased threaten to be put in some kind of orphanage, but there was no sign of that here.

"Now Rose, here's the market street," Po said in a cheerful voice, "it makes up the most up most of the village, oh and just wait till you try some of Ping's noodle soup."

"Does it taste anything like your and mom's?" Rose asked.

"Even better," Po remarked then stood up straight addressing the others, "say why don't we all go? It would make for a great home coming."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Tigress said coming to stand next to Po.

"Well I for one will have to pass," Tai Lung said, "I have to go and let Mea know that I've return…" he paused as turned away and looked a little grim, "Man I'm going to get an earful when this she sees me."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the expression on the snow leopard face as he slumped away. "Is this Mea really that scary?" she asked looking up to Tigress.

"Not really," Tigress said, "but she is the only one who can put him in his place."

Po giggled then led Tigress and Rose toward Mr. Ping's noodle shop, though paused as he noticed the others weren't following. "Are you guys coming?"

Shifu ran a hand along his beard, before saying, "Go ahead and spend time your family Po, we'll be along shortly."

Po found himself smiling the idea of having a family again and nodded to Shifu as he turned back to follow Tigress.

Once they were gone, Shifu turned to gaze up at Crane and said, "Crane would you please head over to the Jade Palace ahead of us and deliver a message to Zang?"

"Of course Master," the avian said then flew off toward the palace.

"Forgive me Master," Viper asked in a tender voice, "but what are you planning?"

"Oh now that would ruin the surprise," Shifu said in a playful tone, "now come, we don't want to keep the three of them waiting."

It had proved to be a grand return to the valley, more so for the newly formed family. Po, Tigress and Rose enjoyed some of Mr. Ping's wonderful Secret Ingredient Soup, when Rose asked what the secret was, the goose waved a feathery hand before the girl saying, "Now, what kind of cook would I be if were tell everyone about my soup. Po here worked for my shop for two years and even he still doesn't know the secret."

Po had sniggered at the comment and whispered something into Rose's ear which caused the girl to giggle. Ping looked a little worried, though the panda merely waved him off with a friendly smile while saying, "Trust me Ping, I never peeked, and even then I never saw it coming. And if you must know it helped me with great dilemma."

"Well so long as you don't go spreading it around," Ping said spinning around to head back to the kitchen.

Rose giggled a little more as the goose rushed off, though not to be rude, she just felt so happy be in a place where people didn't drive her away. As the goose closed the door to his shop, a young female snow leopard approached their table; she wore a bright pink dress and white apron with an image matching the sign on the shop archway outside. She looked to be a few years older than her and had a tone figure that suggested she lived a rugged lift. When she reached them, she smile at Tigress and said, "Hello Auntie Tigress, welcome back. Is Dad home, Mom and I were worried about him."

"Yes Lilly, we're all back safe and sound," Tigress said eyeing Po, "though the mission proved to be very deadly, we all managed to pull through. You're father has gone off to find Mea."

"Thanks," Lilly said than turned to face Rose and said, "Hello, my name's Lilly, what's yours?"

"My name is Rose," she said in a playful voice, "Po and Tigress are my—"

The young leopard's comment was cut short, as Tigress placed a hand atop hers, leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Now we discussed this Rose, as protectors of the valley, Po and I have made a number of enemies, and it would put you in grave danger if they were to learn about our relationship."

Rose looked a little heartbroken but it passed as Po leaned down and whispered in her other ear. "We'll let them know once we get to the palace, that way we can let them know the importance of keeping it a secret."

After eating, they made their way toward Mea's store and bought a number of dresses and training vest for Rose. She picked out mainly green clothes saying how much it was favorite color. Mea was delightful to meet the young child and commented how she and Lilly could become quick friends, which Rose seemed more than thrilled by the idea. Once she had picked out her clothes, Mea promised she and Lilly would be along shortly to deliver them.

The day rolled on with Po and Tigress showing Rose all the sights and sounds the village had to offer, the young leopard found herself deeply interested in the musicians and wished to try her hand with the flute, but when she heard the price for one her expression become one of sadness realizing she didn't have enough coin left. Her mood shifted as she heard Po ask for the flute and handed over a small handful of coins, she then began to jump about as the giant panda handed the flute to her.

Looking around and lowering her voice, Rose stood on her toes to give Po a kiss on the cheeks while saying, "Thanks Daddy."

As the sun drifted past the horizon, casting the sky in a faint orange hue, Rose said how peaceful and beautiful it looked, to which Po commented how she should wait to see the village from the Jade Palace. When they came upon the long path of steps, Rose's mouth nearly dropped asking, "Do you guys really climb up and down these steps every day?"

"Yes," Tigress said, "but don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Oh speak for yourself," Po said crossing his arms about his chest, "not all of us and run an all fours, fly and jump ten whole steps at a time."

The three felines along with Monkey giggled while Crane merely rolled his eyes. Mantis smiled as he leaned back and shot up a total of twenty steps then called back with, "You might want to recount buddy."

Po's jaw dropped before face palm himself.

"No need to put yourself down Po," Shifu said, "you can be quite fast when you need to be. Now come along, it's late and I for one would like to sleep in a real bed again."

A smirk formed on the panda's face and whispered, "Sure thing…_Baba_."

Shifu suddenly turned on Po, and brought the curved end against Po's neck, a look of fury edge across the red panda's face as he said, "I may have accepted the fact that you and Tigress are involved, but remember this, Tigress and Tai Lung are the only ones who are allowed to call me Baba, understand?"

Po looked on with shock. He clearly forgotten how swift and deadly this red panda really is. As he swallowed a large lump in his throat, shuddering at the sensation of it pressing against the staff, he said in a low voice, "Completely."

Shifu smile as he brought the staff away from Po and then said while waving a hand up the steps, "Shall we Dragon Warrior? Your family is waiting."

After several minutes, the group entered the student barrack, Crane and Monkey released heavy sighs as they approached their rooms, though stopped as they all turned to the sounds of Shifu stomping his staff against the ground.

"Now I know this journey has been a tasking one," he said in a solemn tone, eyeing both Tigress and Po, "that is why I will be allowing you to take the next three weeks off to do as you please."

Viper and Tai Lung looked rather stunned; their mouths hung low with eyes open wide, while Mantis released a high pitch whistle saying, "Three whole weeks?"

"Yes," Shifu replied, "regarding there are no overpowering threats to the village that the guards cannot handle. I want you all to relax and wish to recover from this ordeal. Shen's madness has effect all of us…more so than other," he added in a slight whisper still eyeing the two warriors at the end, then shifting his gaze to Rose seeing the hurt look in her eyes at the mention of the deformed peacock. "Now before you all go to sleep, I have but one other thing to mention," he paused to stand up straight, and said in a commanding tone, "Po, Tigress."

"Yes Master," they said together.

"If you would please follow me," he said walking toward them, "Rose, while your stay here, please feel to use the last room on your right to sleep in."

Po looked a bit confused for a moment. _Isn't that Tigress's room?_

The two of them followed Shifu upstairs, and as they neared the end of the hallway, he spoke in a level tone, "Now as I have stated before, though it would be unwise for either of you to reveal to the public that the two of you are a couple, I have decide that it would be unwise to force either of you apart."

Po and Tigress looked on with confusion. What could he be going on about?

"On our trip back from Gongmen City, I have come to realize that the two of you complete each other," he paused to grab a door handle and went on to say, "that is why I have decided to other you both this."

He then pulled the door aside to reveal a lush bedroom. Tigress's eyes opened wide as she took in the sight before her. "Master is this the same room you offered Mea and Tai Lung?"

"Yes, I thought it would be fitting," Shifu said, "it's still lined to keep the noise down, but I expect both of you to be present for the morning call after the three weeks have passed."

"Oh thank you baba," Tigress said leaning down to pick the red panda up giving him a loving hug.

"Yeah thanks Shifu," Po said, though reframed from hugging his master, "this means a great deal."

"You're both welcome," Shifu said as Tigress lowered him to the ground, "now I wish you two the best of luck. This will not be an easy path you've chosen, but I'm please of the level of devotion you both have to see it through." Shifu then walked past the two of them slowly making his wake down stairs, though called out in a playful tone, "Sleep well you two, I don't expect to see either of you in the morning."

Po turned to face Tigress, a warm smile on his face, though before she could say anything, the panda scooped her up, which brought a pleasant cry from the tiger. The two of them shared a passionate kiss as they enter the room, where upon Tigress surprisingly managed to close the door with her tail.

_…Deep within the Shadow Fortress…_

Li rolled along the ground as his tormentor's fist struck across his face. Several drips of blood could be seen falling in the faint light. This had been going on for several hours now, always the same way, always at the same time, yet this time was different, as deadly as each attack was Li had something that help him going, something that gave him them strength to endure the punishment inflicted upon him.

His son was still alive, and no matter what they did to him, they could never steal that from him.

"Why do you continue to resist," another voice said from the shadows, "how long has it been, months, years, and still you refuse to answer just one simple question. Where is the Key Stone?"

Li turned to face the shadows, a scowl formed on his face, and as he ground his teeth, more blood flowed to drip to the floor, yet he didn't seem to take notice of the pain, his anger he felt toward the shady fiend blocked everything else. "I will never tell you."

Another thundering blow jarred his face, the strength behind it cause his arms to buckle sending him crashing to the ground. His tormentor did not stop there as he began to kick Li against the side, not enough to cause fatal harm but perhaps just enough for his ribs to crack.

"Enough," the voice said.

The brute paused in mid kick and turned to face the shadow, a low growl slipped through his fangs.

"Don't you see I'm doing this for our own good," Li pleaded, "you don't understand the kind of power that is within the Key Stone. It will destroy everything."

"I understand completely," the voice said, drawing closer.

Looking up Li could see the figure stepping toward him, and his eyes open wide with shock as it seemed that the shadow began to spread out in order to prevent the light from the wall lanterns to touch him. _What has become—_his train of thought as a powerful grip pulled against the back of his head forcing him to arch his back. Looking back into the shadows, he could barely make out the sight of two red glowing eyes boring into his with a burning fury. "I understand that in that one brief shining moment," he said his voice level with a calm tone, "we were known as a great and powerful force of nature. Nothing in this world could have stand against, and it is only because of your fear that has kept us from taking our rightful place as rulers of this world. Now will you tell me or not?"

"Never."

The shadow figure released his grip allowing Li to fall to the ground. "Well then we'll see how firm your resolve is when my little flower returns…with your son."

Li's eyes widen once more, though not from shock, but in terror. _Not…please not my son._

**I have to say that though there wasn't much in the terms of action other than Po and Tigress showing their daughter around the village, I'm surprise how long I managed to stretch this chapter along. I think my style is starting to improve. Hope you like the end. 50 points to whoever guess who might the shadowy fiend threatening Li. **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Nearly three weeks later…_

Rose sat along the edge of the outer walls of the Jade Palace admiring the vast view of the Valley of Peace. Her father, Po, was right, for the past three weeks after her morning training and helping clean around the student barrack, she would spend her free time sitting here and gaze about the valley. No matter how many times she looked upon it never cease to amaze her.

"Rose," a voice called from behind, "lunch is ready."

A smile formed on the leopard's face as she glanced over her shoulder and called back with, "Coming, Mom." With that, Rose stood up, took several deep breaths, raised arms up and with her eyes closed, the young leopard jumped backward from the wall's edge performing a spiral flip, landing solidly on all four, a bold smile on her though it vanished as she gazed into the face of Grandmaster Shifu.

"Oh Master Shifu," she said in a nerves voice, "I didn't think I would be bumping into you…" she paused as she looked about wondering if any of the others were watching then turned back to the red panda, taking on a pleading gesture, "please don't tell Mom and Dad."

A smirk formed on Shifu's face as he slowly turned and walked away while saying, "I didn't see a thing, merely one of my students improving her technique."

Rose looked pleased to be let off the hook. The last time she did this; she slipped at the last minute before her jump, had it not been for her father rushing in to catch her, there was a good chance she would have broke her back…though that might have been better than the stern lecture she got from her mother. Pushing those memories aside, Rose stood up, slipped her favorite flute into her belt and rushed off toward the kitchen.

Upon reaching it, her nose was overcome with the sweet aroma of her Dad's special Secret Ingredient Soup. She couldn't help but stop and giggle upon remembering the first time she had the soup, and had to wonder what the secret was and though the goose refused to tell, Po had told her the truth after her first week her in palace only if she promised to never tell another person, and though she didn't believe him, she had kept her promise.

Entering the kitchen she spotted Crane and Mantis sitting at the table along with Tigress and Po standing at the counter with his back to her. She came to sit next to her mother and slowly reached out for the bowl of noodles though stopped when she heard a faint growl. Looking up, she cast her gaze at Tigress, though the female tiger was merely gazing down at her own bowl, bringing small spoonful of soup to her lips, Rose then turned her attention toward the panda and her eyes open wide at the sight of his rigid shoulder, the muscles along his back and sides all flared and swelled, and a twitch in his left ear.

"Rose," Po said as he slowly gripped a nearby bowl, the strength within his paw cause the it to shatter, "we've discussed your methods of training correct?"

Rose lowered her head and spoke in a shallow voice, "Yes."

Po turned around to glare at his daughter speaking in a hard angry tone, "Then example to me why you were seen performing one of your spiral flips from the top of the outer walls after I told you never to do after you nearly injured yourself."

Rose cast her gaze toward Crane and Mantis wondering which one of them rated her out.

"DON'T LOOK AT THEM!" Po shouted causing the leopard to snap her head up. "They only look for you because they care about you, we all care about you, and the last thing any of us want is for you to get hurt or worse…" he trailed off, his shoulder slumped and fury of his flexed muscles reseeded making him appear less imposing. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," he went on in a calmer voice, "but I can't just let this slip by, that is why you will not be allow to work on your kung fu training for one week."

"What?!" Rose snapped, jumping up to stand on her chair and plant her paw on the table. She then turned face Tigress and cried, "Mom?"

"You'll get no help from me young lady," Tigress said, her voice surprisingly calm.

Rose sat back down, looking completely defeated. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I really have gotten better with my flips, even Shifu said so."

"We know," Tigress said after taking another mouthful of noodles, "he was the one who told us."

Rose released a puff of air. "So he lied right to my face," she whispered. Knowing there was no way out of this; she gazed back into her father's eyes and said, "Alright Daddy, I hope you're not deeply angry with me."

Po let loose with a low sigh. "I could never be angry with you Rose," the panda said, "I just want you to be safe. That's why I agreed to let you train kung fu in the first place," he then turned back to the counter to grab a bowl of noodles from him and a large plate of dumping for everyone. He then sat down next to Rose, and said while playfully patting his daughter's head, "Now eat up, Lilly should be done working for Mr. Ping soon and waiting for you down in the valley for your music lesson."

Rose ears perked up at the sound of Lilly's name and mentioning her music lesson. "You mean you're still going to let me practice my flute?"

"Of course," Tigress said with a smile, "I mean just as we care and worry about you, we also know how much you love to play the flute."

A joyful smile formed on the leopard's face, standing up again to give her parents a playful kiss about their cheeks then went to eating her lunch.

_Dragon shrine…_

Shifu sat before the dragon statue in the cave behind the Jade Palace, a smirk formed on his face as he recalled informing Tigress of Rose's action of pulling off a back flip from the wall. Though he was deeply impressed with the leopard improvement, he knew that in doing so placed the child in danger and it would do no good for Po or Tigress to worry about her had the young leopard got hurt.

He took several deep breaths to steady his thoughts. It had been a relaxing three weeks but now that they were coming to an end, he and the other Masters of the Jade Palace would need to resume their training and states as protectors of the Valley of Peace. Po's training would have change heavily to include the use of his Hero's Chi. A solemn expression formed on his face as his thoughts drifted to the panda. Ever since the defeat of Shen, Po seem to be growing stronger every day, nearly to the point of rivaling both Tigress and Tai Lung, lucky it did not seem to affect him, he had known warriors of the past who thrived on power making them evil and lust for more, but for Po, it merely gave him the means to better protect those he cared for.

Tigress was another matter, with her obtaining Inner Peace, her mood had changed majorly. She no longer behaved as others had come to refer her as hardcore, her physical appearance has become more relax with an ever present smile on her face, she also wore a different assortment of clothes, within the past three weeks she had gone from wearing her training vest to the fancy dress she wore to the Summer Festival gala to adoring herself in more casual tunics and robes. It did bother him a little that she had also gone without wearing her torso wrapping that held her breasts firmly against her chest, but after watching her perform several advance kung fu techniques without fail Shifu believe that she could handle things.

While gripping Oogway's staff, the red panda began to breathe deeply once more drifting into a solemn state. "Inner Peace, Inner Peace, Inn—"

A sudden thunder clap broke Shifu from his mediated state and turned to gaze out the cave opening, a look of terror covered his face as a horrifying storm seem to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Lightening flared, thunder clapped and a number of twisters passed across sky. Coming to stand as close to the entrance as the wind would allow, Shifu's eyes widen in shock as the village was being ransacked in a raging fire, massive slabs of stone spikes shoot up from the ground tiring through the building, and even from this distance and over the intense unnatural storm, Shifu could hear the painful screams of the villagers caught in the maelstrom. Another clash of thunder drew his attention and looked up to see a massive thick black cloud descended before him. As the cloud blocked out all view, casting the red panda in a dense shadow, blood red eyes appeared and a bone chilling voiced boomed throughout the chamber. _"My time draws nears while your end is close at hand. May you swell in terror in the realization that there is nothing you can do to prevent the destruction of this world." _

A terrified chill enveloped Shifu's core and backed away from the piercing eyes only to stumble and fall into the water, only instead of hitting the ground, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into the water, the very air ripped from his lungs as he struggled to breathe the chilling sounds of laughter echoed around him.

Shifu screamed, waving his arms about tossing Oogway's staff about. Opening his eyes, the red panda found himself still in the Dragon Cave, he took a number of deep breaths, his heart pounding in his chest so hard that he feared it would burst at any moment. Turning back to the entrance, the skies look cleared and as he rushed toward the edge, the valley looked completely normal and peaceful. And yet despite it all, Shifu could still hear the dreadful laughter in his ears, filling his body with terror never before experienced.

_Something terrible is coming, but what could it possibly be and from where?_

_Down in the valley…_

The locals of the Valley of Peace were calmly going about their daily lives, merchants were selling their fine products, children rushed about pulling on kite strings laughing as the toy danced about the air, woman passed local gossip about their boyfriends. And in the mix of it strolled a lone figure who wore a full body tan robe. The person made no attempt to browse the fruit stand or gaze upon the assortment of fine jewelry and fashion. The person did pause however upon gazing the sign of a noodle shop called the 'Goose and Panda'.

Strolling inside, the figure turned to face a large poster of a panda in a heroic fighting stance with the symbol of the dragon behind him.

"I see you're admiring the poster of our Dragon Warrior."

The hooded figure turned once again this time to gaze down upon a small old goose with a strange looking hat, and young looking snow leopard.

"Hello," the goose said in a friendly voice, "how might I help you."

The robed figure raised an arm toward the poster, in doing so it revealed that the figure's hand was completely wrapped in a white clothe. "Who is that panda?"

"Oh Po," the goose said in a cheerful voice, "he used to work here, but that was before he became the Dragon Warrior."

"And where might I find him?"

"Oh he lives up in the Jade Palace," the snow leopard said, "I was about to go meet Rose for our music lesson. Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"No," the figure said quickly in a harsh tone, the shadow of the hood rooted on the goose, "how else might I get this _Po_ to come to me?"

"Well he and the other warriors of the Valley of Peace don't show up unless there some major trouble in the valley so suggest you—"

The gooses statement was cut short as the figure suddenly struck, slapping the small avian against the face sending him flying over several table. Those sitting there turned their gaze to the figure and screamed jumping back as the person lifted one of the tables and flung it across the dining room where it smashed into the kitchen.

"I would say that would be enough trouble to draw him," the figure said addressing the snow leopard, "wouldn't you?"

The young girl took several steps back until running head long on all fours down the main street.

_Hall of Heroes…_

Po and the others stood in the main hall of the palace, their full attention pitted on Shifu as he strolled past them, his cane making a faint clicking sound with each step.

"Now then," Shifu said, "as we agreed, your three week of relaxation period is just about over, as such, you will resume your patrols over the valley as well as your daily training routine, expect for you Po. I'm afraid that you still need to work on mastering the Hero's Chi, and I've asked Taotie to work on some more advance routine for you to work with."

"I understand Shifu," Po said.

"Good, also Tigress, now that you have obtain Inner Peace, there is a fair chance of using your chi in more advance means so I will give you and Po several scroll to study."

Tigress was about reply when suddenly they turned to the high pitch screams from behind and turned to see Lilly running head long into the hall and didn't stop until she crashed into Tai Lung, her body cringing as she wrapped her arms around the male snow leopard crying out with, "You've got to help Dad, she's attacking Mr. Ping."

"Whoa there honey," Tai Lung said, "now calm down and start over."

"Someone came into Mr. Ping's noodle shop, and asked about Po," Lilly said turning to face the panda in question. "We told her where to find you but she didn't want to come up here and suddenly slapped Ping across the room and tossed a whole table into the kitchen. You've got to stop her before she kills someone."

Po turned the main gates, a look of rage formed on his face. Whoever it was who thought they could just stroll in and hurt one of his friends and trashed his home village was about to be in for a rude awakening.

_Several minutes later…_

Po rushed through the archway, way ahead of the others. Somehow he had managed to jump all the way from the palace ground to the valley floor leaving a gaping hole in the street. He gazed about the room, appalled by the sight of the dining area of Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Tables were scattered about, some cracked clean in two while others were turned complete over, with another sticking out from within the kitchen, a plume of smoke rising up, there were few villages littered about though he could tell other than a few bruises they were alright, he then spotted Mr. Ping in the far corner, a patch of blood covered a section of his face and his left wing looked twisted.

"Ping!" Po snapped taking a step forward.

"Po…" Ping said in a weak voice, "look…out…behind…"

Ping warning came all too late for Po as he felt a crushing blow to the back of his head causing to him to stumble to the side.

"So it really is you."

Po looked up from the floor to gaze upon a tall robed figure who must of have been the woman Lilly spoke up. There was something about the voice, but he couldn't place. Standing, Po shifted into a fighting stance and said, "Who are you?"

The robed figure tilted her head to the side, and said in an amusing tone, "Oh please do not tell me that you have forgotten me." She slowly began to walk toward Po, raising her hands up the sides of her hood, pulling it back to reveal the face of a female panda with sky blue eyes.

Po looked on with utter shock regardless of the fact she was a panda but the realization that she was Jiao. "It can't be," he whispered lowering his arms.

"Still don't believe me," Jiao said in a playful tone, then took hold of the side of Po's vest and added lowering her voice to a sexual level, "then perhaps this will spark your memory, Xiong." With that Jiao pulled against Po's vest forcing his lips against her own in a heated passionate kiss.

_Several minutes ago…_

Tigress and the others raced past the archway leading to village and she smile as she took note of the small hole in the ground. "Remind me to head over to the stone carvers when this is all done to let them know about the damaged street."

"What," Monkey said, "this is going to the third time in so many months."

"You should have seen how they reacted after the Qidan attacked the village," Tai Lung said with a faint chuckle.

Tigress found herself giggling as well, though a slight twinge in the pit of her stomach caused her cringe. She didn't know why she had been feeling like this way for the past few days, but she couldn't bring herself to worry about that now. Po was at the noodle shop facing whole knows what kind of crazed fiend.

Though as they approached the entrance to the noodle shop, Tigress came to a sudden stop; her eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly dropped. The others stopped as well some of them bumped into her, though she didn't notice them as her gaze was rooted on what took place before her.

There standing in the middle of Mr. Ping's noodle shop was Po with his hands held firmly against a female panda's shoulders and in the midst of a deep rooted passionate kiss.

_I think I'm going to be sick._

**Well this is moment, I have been building to for sometime, and I hope that you all like what I have in store down the road for our kung fu warriors.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Po fought against Jiao's grip as she pressed her lips against his own. He was a little confused as she didn't seem this strong the last time they held each other. A small part of him felt a sensation of bliss forming. It had always been a hidden desire to hold Jiao in his arms once again, to gaze fondly into her sky blue and feel the warmth of her lips against his own, and without even realizing it, Po shifted his posture so that he now held Jiao that much closer to his body.

_Damn it Po,_ his inner voice snapped at him, _get a hold of yourself. What about Tigress?_

The thought of Tigress and what they now meant to each other…not to mention what she might do to him if she were to see this…snapped Po from his bliss like state long enough to force Jiao away, having to flex his biceps just to put some much need space between them. As he held Jiao at arm's length she eyed Po with a loving smile saying, "It seems you haven't lost any of the fire behind your kiss."

Po stilled appeared both shocked and confused with her sudden appearance as several questions ran through his mind. How did she get here? Where was she all this time? And…were there others of his kin still alive out there?

"Jiao…I…um…how…" Po rambled on unable to complete a simple sentence.

Jiao giggle as she stepped closer to the panda and began to stroke his chin. "Well Xiong, it's not like you to stumble with your words. You've been more of a male of action, so why don't…" she trailed off as her eyes drifted past Po, a look of annoyance formed on her face. "It seems as if we have a group of party crashers."

Po glanced over his shoulder and gasped upon those standing behind them.

Tigress and the others stared on with wide eye shocked expressions, Crane and Viper leaned back with their mouths hanging open, Mantis stood along Tai Lung's shoulder, his pinchers dangling and swaying from side to side as they were caught in the breeze. Monkey looked ready to scream with his hands and feet flushed up against his face using only his tail to balance himself up. Tai Lung looked on with narrow eyes, though not at the female panda, but Po himself.

"Oh hey guys," Po said in a high nerves voice, turning to glance between his friends and Jiao. "This is completely not what it looks like."

A chuckle drew Po attention and turned to the side just in time for Jiao to press her back against his chest saying in a sweet voice, "Oh yes it is."

"Jiao please," Po cried, his face a bright shade of pink.

Tigress was the only one who looked on with mixed feeling. At first glance she wanting nothing more than to tear this woman apart for laying a hand on Po, but something held her back. "He called her Jiao," she whispered, "could she truly be same Jiao from Po's past?" Tigress took a step closer and the twinge returned forcing her to step back. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She should be outrage, demanding to know why Po was kissing this woman. But she did know that Po's heart once longed for another, yet he had proclaimed that she and everyone of his kin were lost. And yet here was proof that some had managed to slip through Shen's madness. "And if this truly is the same Jiao," she whispered, "the one who first held Po's heart than it would be understandable of her wishing to express her love to Po…wouldn't it?" Though as Tigress continued to stare at the two panda, her eyes drew toward the female's sky blue eyes and something seem to pass between them, a knowing realization that could only be shared across the two of them.

_The panda belongs to me._

An evil smirk formed on the female's face and despite the clear sky and sun shining, a shadow formed about Jiao's eyes.

"Why you," Tigress hissed taking another few steps forward, yet the moment she did, the twinge in her stomach returned once more, far greater than before. A look of anguish formed on her face as she felt something flowing up from within her core, something that wanted…that _needed_…to come forth. Before it was too late, Tigress clamped a hand against her mouth, a foul wrenching smell filling her nostrils causing her eyes to water, her body suddenly cringed leaning forward as she fought against the losing battle in her stomach and not wanting to show weakness, even in front of the man she loves, Tigress ran away from the archway.

"Tigress," Po shouted, pain riddled his face, "Tigress, wait!"

He sought to follow her but Monkey blocked his path from leaving the dining area. "Whoa there, buddy," his friend said calmly placing his hands against the panda's stomach, "you've got some explaining—"

Monkey's statement was cut short as the female panda took a firm hold of the primates left arm and tossed him about, smacking him against a destroyed table.

"No one shall dare lay a hand on my husband," she said looming over Monkey, "least not one who reeks of banana and almonds."

"Jiao," Po snapped placing a hand on her shoulder, "there's no need for that. These are my friends."

"Friends?" Jiao said in a mocking tone, she then turned and pointed toward the archway adding, "And am I to assume that blasted avian is your friend too, Xiong."

"Wait a minute," Crane said coming to stand next to Po, "did she just call you Xiong? Then could she really be your long lost wife?"

Po turned to face Crane and gave his friend a solemn node.

"Hold on a moment here Crane," Tai Lung said, "do you mean to say that you knew that Po was married and you never thought to mention it."

Crane shook about under the snow leopard's gaze bringing his wings up to defend himself before jumping behind Po and cried, "Po told me to never saying anything about it."

"We can worry about this later," Viper said in a calm voice, though giving Po a nasty look, "right now we have to get Mr. Ping to the clinic."

_Oh snap! _Po slapped a hand against his forehead. He had gotten so caught up with Jiao's return and Tigress running off like that, that he had completely forgot about Ping. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so," Viper said gently brushing a wet clothe against the goose's forehead to wipe some of the blood away, "but I think he should be checked out all the same."

"Why are you wasting your time with him?"

Everyone—including Po—turned to face the female panda with a look of shock at seeing the hate covering Jiao's face. Po felt a surge of grief watch over him. It was as though he were looking into a reflection of his former self and his hatred toward avians.

"Look here lady," Tai Lung said coming to stand before the female panda, "I don't care who you are, or for that matter what you're involvement is with Po, that can wait till later, right now all I want to know is what gave you right the trash this place and attack four innocents villagers."

"Well if you must know," Jiao said her expression calm, not backing down an inch even with Tai Lung in her face, "I was only trying to get Xiong attention," Jiao finally stepped away from Tai Lung, making her way toward the knocked out pigs, "and if you ask me these sorry lot are far from innocent," she paused to undo the clasps holding her robe up allowing it to fall to the ground.

Po's eyes snapped open in shock. Jiao wore a two piece green warrior maiden dress. Around her neck was a gold necklace that reflected the sun's rays right in Po's eyes causing him to whence; attached to the necklace's center was a red gem stone. She still had her impressive trim figure only now he could see she now held a fair amount of muscle tone. _No wonder I had so much trouble pushing her away, but how did she get so strong in just six years?_ Strapped to her waist were a number of daggers, yet none of them had any blood on them, the realization of this caused his eyes to widen even more knowing that it meant she took these people out with her bare hands.

"This avian was merely a means to an end," She said once more her tone just as level as before, "like I said I needed a way of drawing, Xiong to me," she paused as to glare at each of the masters, "that's his real name by the way, who ever gave him the name _Po _must have been an idiot. Anyway, after taking down the avian, most of the people here ran off except for these three over stuff pigs who thought they could manhandle me, and so I had to defend myself. When it was all over I found this on one of them." She then pulled off a small satchel from behind her back and tossed it toward Tai Lung.

Looking it over the snow leopard noticed an emblem printed on it. "Say isn't this the mark of Win Du village?"

Mantis jumped back on Tai Lung's shoulder, eyeing the marking. "Yeah that's it alright. And if remember just before the whole business with Shen there was rumor that the temple of Win Du was attacked by bandits."

Jiao brought her arms up folding them across her chest a smirk forming on her face. "Well then it looks like I took care of them for you, and you call yourselves warriors."

Po's eyes narrowed a look of anger building across his face. Stepping up to Jiao he took hold of her left arm drawing her face close to his and said, "You and I need to find somewhere more private."

Jiao smiled bringing her free hand up to stroke the side of Po's face. "My, my, my Xiong, are you really up for a little fun?"

A growl slipped through Po's jaw, his eyes narrowed even further and tighten his grip on Jiao arm. "You…Me…Talk…Now!"

_Several minutes ago…down the street…_

Tigress had made it no more than a few feet from Mr. Ping's noodle shop when the painful twinge in her stomach overwhelmed her and dove for the nearest alleyway, bent over and suddenly vomited making a foul mess of a merchant's cart. She would have to make a point of paying for cleaning it, but she could not think about that. She had to get back and deal with Po. That panda has some explaining to do. Though before she could even take another step, she felt another surge rise up and had to bend over once again.

_What's happening to me?_ Kneeling down, Tigress brought a hand to her forehead. She didn't feel too hot but her face felt flushed and nearly drained off all her energy. Could she have eaten something rotten? No, Po would never allow something like that to happen, she knew him too well to allow the pride of his cooking skill be ruined like this. Then again, did she really know Po as well as she thought? There was still so much that he never told her about his past, most of which was she could tell was too painful for him to come out and say it, but even then, she felt she knew all there was to the panda. Her mind was a torment of emotion, she was angry, confused and sad all rolled into one. The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt. She couldn't go back to the noodle shop and deal with Po, the look on Jiao's face still haunted her. Turning away from the alleyway, she turned to face the path toward the Jade Palace wondering if she should talk with Shifu, but the very idea of letting her father know that Po's action could have caused such turmoil within sent a shudder down her spine. _Who knows what he'll do to him._ Releasing a heavy sigh, Tigress sat down in attempt to keep her stomach in check, but after awhile she knew that just sitting around here wouldn't solve her problems…nor would the stench from whatever she had just vomited. She slammed her fist against a nearby barrel cracking it into pieces. _There's no one who I can talk too!_

A sudden thought came to her, and she felt stupid for not thinking about. There was still Mea she could confide in, during the three weeks they were given to relax, Tigress had spent time in the snow leopardess shop buying a whole new set of clothes, both for training and casual wear, and some just for her special panda. She shook her head as the images of Po entered her mind. She couldn't bring herself to think about that panda, not yet. As she could feel her stomach finally begin to settle, Tigress stood up and quickly made her way toward Mea's shop.

_Back at Mr. Ping's noodle shop…_

Po dragged Jiao through the door to Ping's kitchen, nearly gasping at the sight of how much damage was caused to the shop. Looking over his shoulder he glared at Jiao who merely smile in reply unwilling to show any sign of remorse for what she did. Pulling on her arm, Po led Jiao upstairs into his old room upon which slammed the door saying, "Jiao, just what were you thinking?"

"I told you," Jiao said playful running a hand along Po's chest, "I had to get you out of that palace."

Po shoved Jiao's hand away looking very angry with her reasoning. "You could have just climbed the steps to see me for yourself."

"All those steps?!" Jiao snapped looking shocked. "Are you kidding? Personally I don't know how you can handle it."

"Years of training," Po remarked kindly. "But with all that aside, Jiao how is it that you're alive. I saw the village when I returned after faced Shen in his camp. There was nothing left."

"Yes that was a terrible day for our kin, but it led to something far greater."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh no Xiong," Jiao said in a sly voice, coming to stand next to Po, so close that her breasts were pressed up against his chest, "There's only one way you're going to learn the truth about what happened after you disappeared."

Po felt a little nerves as he slowly inched away, though stopped as he took note of Jiao's arms around his waist. Clearly she wasn't going to let him get out of this so easily. "Alright Jiao, what do I have to do to get some answers?"

"It's very simple Xiong," Jiao whispered bringing her lips closer to Po's, "and that's to come back with me to our home, where you rightfully belong."

_Mea's shop…_

Mea was hard at work mending some clothes for her recent client. It amazed her how business was on the rise given how peaceful things were in the valley. "Maybe we're going to have another festival," she whispered to herself, "I wouldn't put it past these people, I mean other than the kung fu masters, and Mr. Ping, everyone around here tended to party almost every day." She giggled as she recalled how Tigress complained about the very same notion a few months after she and Lilly came to live here.

Speaking of which, Mea had noticed a change in Tigress mood. She seemed more bright eye and cheery. Mea knew full well how much the tiger loved Po, and often wondered how long until they have a family of their own…other than just taking that leopardess, Rose, as their own.

She had just finished sowing up the last seam when she heard a loud knocking sound at the front door. "Who could that?" She said aloud getting up. Placing the clothe down on a nearby counter, Mea made her way over to the door, and she had no sooner opened it when it slammed open with Tigress storming inside.

"Oh Mea this is awful," Tigress said pacing about the room, "I mean I just can't believe what just happened. I never thought there were any others out there. How could he just stand there and let it happen. I…I…"

It was clear that Tigress was rambling, and it was kind of freaky as it was something she never seen happened. She about to ask what the problem was when a look of rage began to form on Tigress face, fangs showing and claws extended carrying on with saying. "I swear I could just take that low down fiend and…" she paused, released a low growl and turned her fury on the dress Mea had been working on and before the snow leopardess could stop her, Tigress snatched it and quickly tore the dress ripping it to shreds letting loose with an angry roar.

Mea sighed heavily as she watched the small torn flanks of clothe flutter to the ground. Ran a hand about the back of her head and neck, took several deep breaths to calm down before asking, "Is something wrong Tigress?"

"Something wrong?" Tigress repeated, "SOMETHING WRONG? How can you ask me something like that when I caught Po in the arms of another woman sharing a moment of passion?"

"What?!" Mea snapped, a look of shock forming on her face, the destruction of her dress completely forgotten. "Tigress, that's impossible, granted I don't know that much about Po, but I do know he would never do something like that."

"Yes I know he wouldn't," Tigress said as she resume pacing about the room, "but this just isn't any other woman, this was a panda, oh and not another panda, this was Jiao, someone who Po used to deeply care for. I should be alright about this and happy for Po to think that another of his kin is still alive, but every time I think about how Po was kissing Jiao, I just get…get…" Before she could finish her statement, a haggard expression formed on her face, clutching her stomach with one hand while the other was clamped against her mouth and then ran to the rear of the house, closing the door behind her.

Mea was about to follow her when she heard a loud wrenching sound coming from the other side followed by painful moans. A look of surprise formed on her face which soon became that of a pleasing smile. Moving calmly, Mea made her way upstairs and came back down with a glass of water, leaned against the counter, waiting for Tigress to return. Once she did, Mea handed the tiger the cup with a cheerful smile. Tigress refused at first, but Mea insisted and asked in a level tone, "So how long has this been going on?"

"We only just found out about Jiao," she said her voice weak.

"That's not what I was referring to," Mea said her smile still present, "I was asking about the stomach pain."

Tigress looked baffled, eyeing her friend with arched eyebrows. "What difference does it make?"

"Humor me."

Tigress sighed slapping the cup on the counter saying, "I first felt it on the way back home, though it was never this bad."

"I thought as much," Mea said picking up a small piece of fabric, "oh and just to warn you, you're in for a lot more pain than an upset stomach."

"What are you talking about Mea?"

"What I am saying Tigress is that you're pregnant."

**Well it looks like I just delivered a heavy blow on both Po and Tigress, what with Jiao asking him to come back home with her, and Mea stating that Tigress is pregnant. I hope you all like it.**

**Please reveiew**


End file.
